


Сила трёх

by rebjonokvredina



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebjonokvredina/pseuds/rebjonokvredina
Summary: Дерек отчётливо ощутил сквозняк вдоль позвоночника, хотя он точно был уверен, что закрывал дверь.- Кора, что произошло?- Кажется, мы стали ведьмами…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Решила на пробу залить сюда одну из работ. Кто предпочитает читать на ФБ - вот ссылка на оригинал https://ficbook.net/readfic/7127319

 

— Кора, какого?.. — Дерек снял очки, устало потёр переносицу и неодобрительно посмотрел на девушку, отфыркивавшуюся от пыли и сажи среди груды деревянных обломков. Та лишь отмахнулась и ловко, без помощи рук, вскочила на ноги. Паршивка выглядела подозрительно довольной для человека, провалившегося сквозь так и не укреплённый после пожара пол чердака практически на голову своему брату.  
  
Дерек поднял взгляд на дыру в потолке. Там, наверху, временно хранились уцелевшие в огне вещи, которые были слишком потрёпаны, чтобы их использовать, но слишком ценны, чтобы их выкинуть. Разобранный туалетный столик мамы, с обожженными ножками — Дерек надеялся его отреставрировать. Игрушки кого-то из младших — Лора всё еще начинала реветь, стоило ей начать перебирать изгрызенные погремушки и машинки, у которых недоставало колёс. Отцовские книги, слишком ветхие, чтобы вынуть их из сундука, не растеряв страницы. Кору тянуло туда, как магнитом, и стоило догадаться, что первым делом, вернувшись из колледжа, она полезет «предаваться воспоминаниям». Дерек считал подобное времяпрепровождение мазохизмом, но кто бы стал его слушать.  
  
— Все целы? — Лора влетела в комнату и, испуганно охнув, кинулась ощупывать чумазое недоразумение, считавшееся их младшей сестрой.  
— Да всё в порядке со мной! — Кора выкрутилась из цепких рук и крепче зажала подмышкой какую-то рухлядь. Дереку, который пытался отчистить очки от грязи, вившейся в воздухе, показалось, что это кусок балки или обломок старинной мебели, но он бы не взялся сказать точно.  
— С тобой да, а с нашим потолком определённо проблемы. Я тебе говорил не шастать на чердаке, пока мы всё не поправим? А теперь нам придётся потратиться еще и на ремонт верхнего этажа. Опять. И под нами я подразумеваю себя и Лору, потому что ты всё ещё не работаешь.  
— Не бурчи, — Кора ткнула его кулаком в бок. — Ладно, мне нужно в душ.  
— Зачем? — Дерек нацепил очки обратно на нос и недовольно сморщился. Перед глазами снова стояла какая-то муть.  
— Как зачем? — Кора недоумённо окинула взглядом черные разводы на одежде и предплечьях и уставилась на брата, как на сумасшедшего.  
— Зачем тебе в душ, — продолжил Дерек таким тоном, будто пытался объяснить ребёнку, почему нельзя есть пенопласт, — если ты снова испачкаешься, убирая за собой весь этот бардак.  
— Эй! А помочь? Как же братские узы и всеобъединяющая любовь?  
— Такой привилегии достойны только послушные сёстры, — Дерек снова стянул очки, убрал их в карман, чтобы разобраться позже с этой странной въевшейся грязью, и покинул зону разрушений под заливистый смех Лоры.  
— Но тут полно заноз. Я же столбняк подхвачу! Лора, скажи ему.  
— Я бы с радостью помогла тебе сама, но я сегодня утром сделала маникюр. Никакая сестринская любовь не стоит шестидесяти долларов, которые я за него отвалила. Удачной уборки! — и Лора тоже направилась к лестнице, любуясь своим отражением в идеально накрашенных ногтях.  
— Удачно вам рухнуть с лестницы, обоим, — передразнила Кора, машинально прижав локтём поползший вниз массивный фолиант, который всё это время держала подмышкой. Книга протестующе скрипнула, напоминая о себе, и девушка, вспомнив о чём-то, кинулась к перилам.  
— Я вообще-то хотела вам кое-что рассказать! Эй! — крикнула она, перегнувшись через поручни, но, не дождавшись ответа, с тяжелым вздохом поплелась за метлой.  
  
***  
Утро для Дерека началось подозрительно легко и приятно. Несмотря на ранний подъем, мужчина чувствовал себя просто великолепно. Что было неожиданно для человека, проспавшего жалкие пять часов. Ему даже не пришлось силой гнать себя на пробежку. Одолев свой привычный маршрут и ещё пару миль сверху, Дерек вернулся в комнату, чтобы переодеться, и обнаружил кое-что странное.  
  
Его очки лежали на тумбочке.  
  
Он, с его минус четырьмя, проснулся, оделся и вышел в лес, ни разу не споткнувшись, не напоровшись на ветку и не налетев на прохожего. Даже никакая паршивая табуретка не кинулась ему под ноги, как это часто бывало спросонья.  
  
Дерек подхватил ненавистную вещицу за дужку, будто это была дохлая крыса, и приложил к лицу. Всё тут же расплылось, как тогда, в детстве, когда он решил примерить дедушкины очки.  
  
— Хм, — только и смог выдавить он, а потом пожал плечами и швырнул оправу в корзину для бумаг. Если это временное помешательство, то он с лёгкостью достанет их обратно. А если нет — там им и место.  
  
***  
— Лора, ты не брала мои кроссовки? — прокричала Кора, высунувшись в коридор.  
— Нет, у нас же разный размер. Лучше спроси у Дерека, ему твои коробки из-под фруктов со шнурками, ошибочно именуемые женской обувью, были бы как раз.  
— Эй, у меня просто устойчивая нога!  
— Ага, как у Бигфута!  
— Ну ты и стерва, — Кора хлопнула дверью так, что стёкла задрожали. Она ещё раз окинула взглядом свою комнату и разворошённый чемодан. Видимо, кроссовки остались в общежитии. На пробежку хотелось невыносимо, аж до зуда в мышцах. Подхватив ключи и бумажник, Кора спустилась вниз и заглянула на кухню.  
— Я прошвырнусь до торгового центра, дашь свою машину?  
— Ноуп, — Лора сунула в рот очередное печенье, даже не оторвав взгляд от книги.  
— Стерва.  
— Снежный человек.  
— Может у меня и большая нога, зато Дерек ни разу не пытался влезть в мои джинсы, перепутав их со своими! Так что завязывала бы ты с печеньем.  
  
Лора поперхнулась и злобно посмотрела на сестру.  
  
— Не моя вина, что он тогда подсел на скинни! — пробормотала она. Выпечка, минуту назад казавшаяся такой вкусной и лёгкой, теперь напоминала куски масла, сдобренные тонной сахара. Со злостью швырнув печеньице обратно в миску, девушка отпихнула керамическую обитель соблазна на другой конец стола. То, что несчастные комочки теста тут же рассыпались в крошки, будто высохшие на солнце фигуры из песка, она не заметила.  
  
***  
Переполненная ощущением триумфа, Кора выскочила на улицу и двинулась в сторону остановки. Но когда она вынырнула из леса, то поняла, что для того, чтобы успеть на автобус, ей не хватает буквально нескольких секунд.  
  
— Эй, придержите дверь! — крикнула она и взмахнула рукой, пытаясь привлечь внимание водителя. Мужчина, уже потянувшийся к рычагу, замер, давая девушке время запрыгнуть на ступеньку.  
— Спасибо, — Кора приветливо улыбнулась, но водитель не ответил ей. Он даже не посмотрел в её сторону, продолжая держать руку над рычагом и пялиться в пустоту остекленевшими глазами.  
— Мистер, с вами всё в порядке? — Кора помахала рукой у мужчины перед глазами, но реакции так и не последовало.  
— Мы уже поедем, наконец? — донёсся недовольный голос из салона. — Он что там, заснул?  
— Я не… — Кора вновь повернулась к водителю, который будто  _застыл_. Она протянула руку, чтобы растормошить мужчину, но тот вдруг дёрнулся, заставляя её подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.  
— Откуда ты, чёрт возьми, взялась? — мужчина и сам вздрогнул, будто не он только что придержал дверь припозднившейся пассажирке. — Готов поклясться здоровьем своей матушки, секунду назад тебя здесь не было.  
— Эм? Я быстро бегаю? — неуверенно протянула Кора и поспешила убраться в салон, подальше от этого ненормального. Она очень надеялась, что всех водителей перед сменой проверяют на алкоголь и наркотики.  
  
Погружённая в размышления о том, насколько безопаснее было бы пройтись до центра пешком, девушка не заметила темную фигуру, следившую за ней из-за деревьев.  
  
***  
Лора работала редактором и чертовски любила свою работу. До того, как ей всучили этого мелкого чванливого выродка. Эту бездарность, эту продажную дырку, чей богатый папик выполнял все желания своей детки.  
  
— «Этот мальчик невероятно талантлив! Вам повезло работать с будущей звездой! Моя детка достойна лучшего редактора!» Пфе, да тут не редактор нужен, а хорошо растопленный камин! — девушка перечеркнула страницу целиком, устав вымарывать строчку за строчкой. Из мрачных мыслей её выдернул звонок телефона.  
— Лора Хейл. Что? — девушка нахмурилась. Когда начальник таким карамельным тоном вызывал к себе, это могло означать только одно. Проблемы. — Сейчас буду.  
  
В кабинете помимо директора Лору ждал Чарльз Моро (псевдоним к скучному Чарли Брауну), потенциальный автор будущего бестселлера и по совместительству её ночной кошмар. Рядом, попирая рыхлым задом кожаный диван, сидел его покровитель. Он улыбнулся неестественно белыми зубами и вместо приветствия начал:  
  
— Мисс Хейл, мы с Чарли хотели бы обсудить вашу работу и высказать несколько…  
— Замечаний! — вставил Чарли, притираясь бедром к своему спонсору.  
— Не будь таким резким, малыш. Скажем так, пожеланий.  
— Я слушаю, — Лора сжала губы, примерно догадываясь, о чём пойдёт речь. Она ждала этого разговора довольно давно и иногда даже жаждала его с нетерпением.  
— Чарли очень расстраивается, что вы убираете так много оригинального текста. Он переживает, что от этого страдает его авторский стиль. Я был бы вам весомо благодарен, если бы вы оставили большую часть его творения без изменений. Нам лишь нужен ваш положительный отзыв и имя, как работавшего над книгой редактора. Вы, конечно, можете написать ему пару небольших замечаний, — мужчина окинул свою подстилку сальным взглядом и, получив томную улыбку в ответ, достал чековую книжку, принимаясь заполнять поля, — чтобы всё выглядело достоверно. Но сильно не распаляйтесь, детка очень ранимый.  
— Вы что, хотите дать мне взятку, чтобы я во всеуслышание заявила, что книга достаточно хороша и без моей редактуры? — Лора, не веря своим глазам, следила, как острый кончик ручки порхает над бумагой. Чарли довольно осклабился.  
— Думаю, эта сумма умерит ваше негодование, — папик вписал последний ноль и уже собирался поставить подпись, как чернила из дорогого перьевого Монблана потоком хлынули ему на рубашку. Чарли скривился, разглядывая неопрятную кляксу.  
— Знаете что? — Лора скрипнула зубами, стараясь не повышать голос. Не стоило выносить грязь из кабинета начальника.  
— Лора, возможно, тебе стоит… — начал тот предупреждающе, стараясь прервать гневный монолог, пока не случилось непоправимого, но шёлковая лента галстука неожиданно туго, будто змея, обхватила его шею, заставляя сипло закашляться. Не обратив внимания на оклик, девушка повернулась к Чарли и продолжила.  
— Вы можете сколько угодно мнить себя писателем, мистер «я хорошо принимаю член, и все мне должны за это», но без моей помощи эта ересь потеряет всякую надежду найти своего читателя. Так что не мешайте мне делать мою работу или ищите другого редактора, — и она с упоением хлопнула дверью, покидая кабинет. Только очень внимательный человек смог бы заметить, что галстук перестал терзать побагровевшего директора сразу после её ухода.  
  
***  
Дерек выглянул с кухни и окинул взглядом зал, который был заполнен наполовину. Что, в общем-то, было неплохо для вечера четверга. Стоявшая за баром Эрика подмигнула ему.  
— Не переживайте, шеф. Ещё только полшестого. Люди пойдут активнее, как только закончится рабочий день.  
— Я не переживаю, — пробурчал Дерек и нырнул обратно в свою святая святых. Он кивнул Бойду, рубившему морковь с таким видом, будто та нанесла ему личное оскорбление, и сорвал с прищепки очередной листок с заказом.  
  
«Большой американо и четыре порции жареной картошки. P.S. Клиент попросил сделать её спиральками, если можно. Айзек»  
  
Дерек тяжело вздохнул и тихо выругался. Айзек был хорошим официантом, но ему нужно было оплачивать колледж, так что парень с пеной у рта боролся за любую возможность получить чаевые. И выбрал самый простой способ — максимально угодить клиенту. Дерек не готов был платить Лейхи больше стандартной ставки, но кое-что он мог сделать. Пообещав себе, что это в последний раз, Хейл достал нож-торнадо, который использовал для украшения салатов, и принялся за дело.  
  
— Дерек, ты должен это видеть.  
— Что? — Хейл выглянул из-за плеча Эрики и проследил за направлением её взгляда.  
— Клиент, которому ты сделал заказ не из меню. Господи, я готова сама жарить эту чёртову картошку, если он продолжит приходить к нам.  
  
За одним из столиков сидел парень и ел. Если это можно было так назвать. Скорее, это было похоже на секс. Очень извращённый секс с участием картофеля. Длинные подвижные пальцы отщипывали хрустящие ломтики один за другим, будто ласкали разгоряченную плоть, а потом отправляли их в рот, минуя блестящие от масла губы. Розовые, мягкие губы, по которым каждые несколько секунд проходился острый кончик языка. Настоящий рай. Для картошки. Если бы Дерек был картофелиной, он точно захотел бы после смерти попасть именно туда.  
  
— Боже, сейчас он начнёт облизывать пальцы. Опять, — Эрика схватила Дерека за затылок, накрыла ладонью его брови и потянула вверх, не давая моргнуть. Как будто он действительно мог перестать пялиться на происходящее по собственной воле. Блядское божество, там и вправду было на что посмотреть.  
  
Парень сомкнул губы на кончике указательного пальца и начал проталкивать его внутрь, пока не погрузил по самые костяшки. А потом издал удовлетворённый стон, выпустил блестящий от слюны палец на волю с влажным чпоком и принялся за следующий.  
  
— Кажется, теперь я понял значение слова фуд-порно, — Айзек, алея щеками, теребил край своего форменного фартука.  
  
Парень сидел лицом к барной стойке, и Дерек не мог видеть эмоций его спутника, но по напряженной спине было понятно — он тоже смотрит. Смотрит очень внимательно, не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг.  
  
— Знаешь, это так забавно — праздновать день рождения в компании незнакомца из интернета, — парень с картошкой прервался на мгновение и приложился к чашке с кофе.  
— У тебя день рождения? — мужчина шумно сглотнул и ослабил галстук. — И что же ты молчал, конфетка, я бы приготовил тебе подарок. Чего бы ты хотел?  
  
Дерек был уверен — если любитель картофеля попросит сейчас путёвку на Гавайи, кабриолет или бриллиантовые запонки, он их получит.  
  
— Я хочу тебя, Адриан Харрис. Так же сильно, как твоя брошенная жена с двумя детьми хочет свои алименты.  
— Что? Откуда ты?.. — спутник поедателя картофеля дернулся и резко вскочил со стула. Но не успел он шарахнуться в сторону выхода, как мистер Жареная Картошка ловко подсёк ему ноги, повалил на пол и оседлал. Он умело завернул руки мужчины за спину и стянул запястья возникшими из ниоткуда наручниками.  
  
Посетители ресторана ошарашенно таращились на происходящее, забыв о еде.  
  
— Спокойствие, леди и джентльмены. Моя фамилия Стилински, и я поручитель, а этот человек обвинён в задолженности по алиментам сроком более двух лет. Прошу меня простить за испорченный отдых, на этом я откланиваюсь, — и парень, грубо подтолкнув Харриса в спину, двинулся на выход. Некоторые клиенты начали хлопать, и по залу прокатился одобрительный гул.  
— Кажется, я влюбилась, — мечтательно промурлыкала Эрика и принялась протирать бокалы.  
— Плакали мои чаевые, — грустно пробубнил Айзек, но тут же встрепенулся. — Или нет.  
  
Любитель картошки влетел обратно в зал. Его пиджак был расстёгнут, а уложенные гелем волосы торчали, как попало. Он сразу же взглядом выхватил из толпы сбившийся в кучу персонал и направился прямо к ним.  
  
— Извините, пожалуйста, за этот шум. Я бы хотел оплатить счёт и выразить восторг по поводу готовки, — парень улыбнулся и прищурил свои хитрющие глаза цвета медовой горчицы. Цвет был таким ярким, что Дерек ощутил фантомный терпко-сладкий вкус на языке. — Не каждый повар согласится готовить не по меню ради удовольствия клиента.  
  
От тона, которым парень произнёс «удовольствие», у Дерека потеплело в… ну, допустим, в животе.  
  
— Ничего страшного, мне было не сложно, — он шагнул вперёд, уходя от острых ногтей Эрики, впившихся ему в поясницу.  
  
Парень удивлённо вытаращился на Хейла, окинул взглядом его фартук и колпак шеф-повара и восхищённо выдохнул:  
  
— Воу!  
— Воу? — Дерек самодовольно оскалился.  
— Ты такой горячий, что картошка, наверное, сама скидывает кожуру и начинает жариться, стоит тебе только на неё посмотреть.  
— И не только картошка, — Хейл улыбнулся уголком рта, заставляя парня пойти яркими пятнами.  
— Ваш счёт, — Айзек вклинился между ними со своим полностью отсутствующим чувством такта.  
— Спасибо, — любитель картошки выхватил у Лейхи кожаную книжечку и полез за бумажником. — Сдачи не надо. Ну что ж, я, пожалуй, пойду, пока Харрис не разнёс мою машину и не сбежал, — он замялся, видимо, пытаясь сказать что-то ещё, но не успел.  
— Возьми его номер, Дерек, — прокричала миссис Гринберг, милый божий одуванчик, которая каждый день приходила в ресторан выпить чашечку чая с лимонным пирогом. В тихом омуте, как говорится.  
— Да, возьми мой номер, Дерек, — парень закусил губу и протянул Хейлу визитку, как по волшебству появившуюся у него в руке. — Вдруг бывшая жена бросит тебя и ребёнка, кинув тебя на алименты.  
— Я не женат, и не планирую. Я, знаешь ли, больше по мужьям, — Дерек взялся за кусочек картона с другой стороны и медленно потянул, давая мистеру Стилински время, чтобы разжать пальцы.  
  
Из зала вновь донеслось улюлюканье и аплодисменты. Парень покраснел еще сильнее и быстрым шагом направился к выходу.  
  
— Волшебный картофель любви, — пропела Эрика и скрылась за стойкой, оставляя Дерека наедине с его по-дурацки счастливым выражением лица.


	2. Chapter 2

— Так, значит, ты охотник за головами*?  
— Я предпочитаю формулировку «агент по залоговому правоприменению». Мы же не на Диком Западе.

Стайлз, — а мистер Жареная Картошка попросил называть себя именно так, хотя на визитке и значилось «М. Стилински», — облокотился на стойку, внимательно следя за тем, как Дерек отделяет клубнику для молочного коктейля от хвостиков. Они устроились за баром сразу после того, как Дерек закрыл ресторан и выпроводил последнего своего работника.

— Это довольно удобно — иметь своё заведение. Можно сильно сэкономить на кормёжке потенциальных любовников и не приходится мучиться выбором, где организовать свидание. Если честно, я не думал, что ты позвонишь мне спустя пять минут, как я вышел за дверь.  
— А зачем тянуть, — Дерек пожал плечами. Несмотря на дорогой костюм и туфли за восемьсот долларов, Стайлз держался очень по-простому, с ним было чертовски легко, и Хейлу это чертовски нравилось. — И для справки. Я обычно не вожу потенциальных любовников в собственный ресторан.  
— Оу, так я особенный, — Стайлз прихватил губами широкую соломинку и с выражением блаженства на лице втянул в себя молочный коктейль, украшенный ягодами и взбитыми сливками.  
— Нет. Я не вожу любовников, чтобы избежать некрасивых сцен в случае, если расставание не пройдёт гладко. Но ты и так знаешь, где я работаю, так почему бы «не сэкономить на кормёжке», — Дерек собезьянничал, выделив фразу пренебрежительной интонацией.  
— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, дружище, — Стайлз картинно схватился за грудь.  
— Я думаю, порция картошки склеит его обратно.  
— Нечестный приём.  
— Нечестный приём — это то, что ты провернул с тем мужиком. Он до последнего не осознавал, в какую ловушку попал.  
— Нечестно было сидеть с парнем в ресторане, пока твоя жена впахивает на двух работах.  
— Как ты выловил этого ублюдка? Если он уклонялся от алиментов так долго, значит, хорошо прятался.  
— Ломанул его компьютер. Поднял историю поиска на порносайтах и изучил аккаунты на сайтах знакомств. Потом осталось лишь создать подходящий профиль на некоторых из них и ждать.

Дерек удивлённо присвистнул.

— Ты не думал о работе детектива? Мог бы устроиться в полицию или ФБР.  
— Ну, вообще-то я закончил академию и даже отработал год стажёром. Мой отец — шериф, и я собирался пойти по его стопам.  
— Тогда почему? — брови Дерека взлетели ещё выше.  
— Скука, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Когда можно действовать только законными методами, это утомляет. А ещё обязательные дежурства, брюзжащее начальство, ограниченное количество отпускных дней… — Он начал загибать пальцы, кривясь всё сильнее с каждым словом. — Из плюсов только соцпакет и оплачиваемые транспортные расходы. Однако это с лихвой компенсируется разницей в зарплате. Ну, а ты? Почему повар? Почему не…  
— Порноактёр? — фыркнул Дерек, уже привыкший к этому вопросу с тех пор, как у него начала расти борода, а юношеский жирок превратился в упругие бугры мышц.  
— Вообще я хотел сказать — модель нижнего белья. Но и твой вариант неплох. Так почему?

Дерек уже открыл рот, чтобы привычно отшутиться. Он не очень любил говорить с посторонними о своей семье, но с другой стороны… Под пронизывающим взглядом Стилински, в глубине которого под слоем весёлости пряталась внимательная серьёзность, хотелось быть чуточку честнее.

— У меня есть старшая сестра, Лора. Она с детства была похожа на ангелочка, очень рано начала улыбаться, а её ямочки на щеках сводили всех с ума. Она была изящная, как фарфоровая статуэтка, отлично танцевала, рассказывала стихи и безупречно вела себя за столом. Очень рано начала говорить, но при этом не была назойлива и надоедлива, как некоторые детишки. Первое, что она выучила после традиционных «мама» и «папа», было не «дай» или «моё». Она сказала «люблю тебя». Все друзья и знакомые были в восторге, когда она протягивала к ним свои маленькие ручки и говорила «люблю тебя». Мама очень гордилась ею, своей маленькой принцессой. А потом родился я. Тихий, нелюдимый, я предпочитал собирать конструктор в уголке, пока Лора развлекала гостей своими многочисленными талантами. Моя замкнутость и вечный хмурый взгляд при виде посторонних, особенно на контрасте с сестрой, часто вызывали смех и подколки. Конечно, люди шутили по-доброму. Но это только отталкивало меня ещё сильнее. Вскоре Лора тоже это заметила. Она была в том возрасте, когда дети любят повторять всё за взрослыми. Однажды моя тётушка, пытаясь сделать семейное фото, пожурила меня за отсутствие улыбки, сказав: «Дерек, улыбнись, ты что, не любишь свою мамочку?» Мама рассмеялась и обняла меня, пока я смущенно прятал лицо в её свитере. «Конечно, он меня любит, просто не всем же быть такими общительными, как Лора. Кто-то должен быть скромным и серьёзным парнем». Никто не придал значения этому случаю, но Лора… Лора запомнила. До моего рождения она была единственной и любимой дочерью, а я отобрал у неё эту привилегию. И теперь она часто повторяла те слова. «Я нарисовала маме картину, а у тебя уродские каракули, потому что ты не любишь маму». «Сегодня в школе мы складывали птичек из бумаги. Самую красивую я подарю маме, потому что люблю её больше, чем ты». Обычно я молча сносил её нападки, предпочитая уйти в свою комнату, чем вступать в спор. Но потом на горизонте замаячил мамин день рождения. И конечно, Лора приготовила грандиозную программу. Грандиозную для восьмилетки, но всё же. Она каждый день хвастала мне, какой новый номер придумала, и как мама опять будет гордиться ею. Я же не мог приготовить ничего. Я не мог станцевать или спеть песню. У меня не выходили рисунки, даже если я пытался изобразить просто пучок ромашек, а открытка, склеенная из блёсток и журнальных вырезок, с лёгкостью могла вызвать эпилептический припадок. Я считал себя безнадёжным. Я был неспособен показать маме, как сильно люблю её. А потом я вспомнил одну из мелодрам, которые она так любила. Там парень испёк девушке кексы, и она была так счастлива. И мама, глядя на них, тоже выглядела счастливой. Я нашёл бабушкину книгу рецептов, разбил свою копилку и отправился в магазин за всем необходимым. Кексов в книге не было, но там был подробный рецепт шоколадного печенья с начинкой. И я испёк его. Я выбрал самые ровные и красивые печеньица, завернул в бумагу и перевязал лентой. Когда в разгар праздника все начали дарить подарки, я стушевался. Я решил ждать до последнего и подарить маме печенье, когда мы останемся наедине. Но моя сестра и тут не смогла смолчать. После того, как она спела песню о том, что наша мама — лучшая мама на свете, все принялись её хвалить и спрашивать, сама ли она придумала слова. «Конечно сама, ведь я так люблю мамочку. А вот Дерек не любит, поэтому он ничего не приготовил». И, довольная собой, начала тыкать в меня пальцем и дразниться. Все в комнате замолчали. Я всё ещё помню, какой тяжелой показалась мне эта тишина. Это сейчас я понимаю, что взрослые растерялись, не зная, что сказать, но тогда их молчание показалось мне осуждающим, и я рванул наверх, не слыша маминых окликов. Спустя минуту я вернулся с кривоватым свёртком и молча протянул его ей. Мне хотелось сказать, что я и рад бы спеть или станцевать, рассказать стих, сделать что угодно, чтобы выразить свою любовь, но язык мой будто присох к нёбу, поэтому я просто смотрел, как мама разворачивает бумагу. Когда мама удивлённо охнула, все сделали шаг вперёд, что бы увидеть то, что она держала в руках. «Ты сам это испёк?» — спросила она, бережно вынимая золотисто-коричневый кругляш из целой горки таких же ровных и ароматных собратьев. Я кивнул. Когда она откусила, её лицо стало таким счастливым, что у меня в груди все сжалось. «Боже, будто поцелуй ангела» — сказала она, и её глаза стали влажными от слёз. Все поражённо молчали, а мама обняла меня и сказала, что тоже любит меня. В тот момент мне показалось, что я открыл секрет счастья. Позже я осознал, что дело было не во вкусе печенья или его внешнем виде, а в заботе и участии. Но к тому моменту я уже плотно подсел на кулинарию. И вот, спустя столько лет, я здесь.

Дерек закончил свой рассказ и только тогда заметил, как выдохся. Стараясь не смотреть на своего гостя, он потянулся к холодильнику, чтобы достать себе минералки.

— Вау. Это было вау, мужик, — наконец подал голос Стайлз. Он выглядел ошарашенным, но в хорошем смысле. — Честно говоря, моё обычное объяснение про мечту бороться с преступностью, как папа, даже близко не валялось с этим. Если соберёшься издавать книгу рецептов, обязательно напиши эту историю во вступительной части. А если ещё приложишь рецепт печенья твоей бабушки, то эта книга точно разобьёт сердца всех домохозяек, и ты станешь знаменит.

Дерек почувствовал приятное тепло в груди. Чтобы оправдать затянувшееся молчание, он вновь приложился к бутылке с водой. Звук сработавшего таймера, донёсшийся с кухни, оказался очень кстати, скрасив неловкость момента.

Повязав фартук, Дерек медленно выдохнул и принялся за дело. Работа с продуктами всегда его успокаивала, так что, вернувшись за барную стойку с двумя тарелками, где в обрамлении овощей и соуса высились аккуратные шалашики из говяжьих рёбрышек, он вновь мог вести диалог, будучи уверенным, что голос не подведёт его. Стайлз, видимо, тоже отошедший от эмоционального момента, с азартом подтянул к себе тарелку, игнорируя вилку, подцепил пальцами одну из косточек и впился в неё зубами. Он отрывал нежное мясо, слизывая с пальцев сок, и Дерек вновь почувствовал себя в ловушке, как в той сцене с поеданием картофеля. Лишь обглодав больше половины рёбер, Стайлз смог притормозить.

— Это лучше секса, — подобрав хлебом соус с тарелки и сунув влажный, пряный мякиш за щеку, промычал он и слегка запрокинул голову, прикрыв глаза. Слово «провокация» засветилось ярко, как неоновая вывеска в Вегасе, но Дерек не смог сдержаться.  
— Так в этом уверен? — спросил он таким будничным тоном, будто уточнял, сколько ложек сахара положить в чай. Стайлз прищурился и отставил недоеденное блюдо в сторону.  
— Звучит как вызов, — он стремительно выбросил руку вперёд. Шёлковая рубашка хрустнула в кулаке, и Дерек подался вперёд, чтобы не оказаться задушенным.  
— Надеюсь, вы готовы отвечать за свои слова, мистер Хейл? — шепнул Стайлз в его приоткрытые губы.  
— Вполне, — глаза Дерека потемнели, и он понял, что не хочет больше ждать. — Я знаю хорошую гостиницу с бесплатными завтраками в пяти кварталах отсюда.  
— Я живу в двух, и завтраки у меня тоже бесплатные.  
— Продано, — и Дерек потянулся за ключами.

***  
Спустя полчаса они ввалились в квартиру Стайлза. Тот и впрямь жил довольно близко, и это спасло их от ареста за непристойное поведение.

— Кажется, я выиграл джек-пот, — Стайлз восхищённо огладил рельефный живот, зарылся пальцами в густую поросль в паху и сжал в ладони тяжёлый темный член. — Признайся, ты всё же снимаешься в порно по выходным? Сколько в нём? Дюймов восемь с половиной?  
— Смотрю, глаз у тебя намётан, — Дерек упёрся коленом в край кровати, давая Стайлзу возможность рассмотреть себя поближе.  
— Ещё бы. Нет, в порно ты точно не снимался, такую красоту я бы запомнил.  
— Даже такой рукоблудник, как ты, не мог пересмотреть все ролики.  
— Перестань давать мне надежду, — Стайлз, наконец, выпустил член из руки и отполз на середину кровати, поманив Дерека вслед за собой.

Они жадно целовались, сталкиваясь носами и кусаясь. Наконец Стайлз отпихнул Дерека, упёрся ему ступнёй в грудь, не давая приблизиться обратно, и извернулся так, чтобы дотянуться до тумбочки. Он, не глядя, пошарил в одном из ящиков и вытащил смазку и презервативы. Продолжая удерживать Дерека на расстоянии, Стайлз открыл тюбик и, густо смазав руку, принялся себя растягивать. В такой позе Хейлу открывался прекрасный вид на его промежность, и то, как розовая, блестящая от смазки дырка сокращается, будто втягивая в себя сразу несколько пальцев, заставило его замереть, пожирая глазами устроенное персонально для него представление. Стайлз раскраснелся и в какой-то момент принялся тихо постанывать, и Дерек не выдержал. Он подхватил парня под колени и дёрнул на себя, закидывая его ноги себе на плечи. Стайлз охнул, когда пальцы выскользнули из него, оставив дырку слегка приоткрытой. Он потянулся к члену Дерека и скользкой от смазки рукой огладил его, играясь с крайней плотью. Хейл подхватил квадратик презерватива и надорвал его зубами.

— Наденешь? — шепнул он с хрипотцой в голосе, и Стайлз, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, кивнул. Они неловко столкнулись руками, а потом Дерек почувствовал тепло чужих пальцев и лёгкое давление резинки. Стайлз легонько сжал его яйца напоследок и направил в себя. И Дерек толкнулся. Он медленно вставил головку и тут же двинулся обратно. Стайлз был тугим, будто девственник. Его тело сопротивлялось вторжению, и Дерек стал трахать его самым кончиком члена. Лишь скользнув глубже пары дюймов, он почувствовал, как сопротивление исчезает, и его член легко движется дальше, сдавливаемый со всех сторон гладкими, шелковистыми стеночками. Оказавшись полностью внутри, Дерек закусил губу и принялся медленно покачивать бёдрами, давая Стайлзу привыкнуть. Как выяснилось — зря.

— Господи, Дерек, я же не монахиня! Когда я тебя снимал, я рассчитывал на жёсткий трах, а не на вялую возню. Видимо я зря понадеялся на твой внешний вид: в тебе больше от зефирки, чем от порноактёра, — ехидно прокомментировала эта заноза, ошибочно именуемая человеком, дразняще сжимая дырку. Вот же засранец.

Дерек дёрнул бровью, резко вынул член, покидая тугое, горячее нутро, и сразу же засадил обратно. Стайлз согласно заскулил, и Хейл сделал так снова, ещё раз, и ещё, наклоняясь вперёд и практически складывая любовника пополам. С каждым таким толчком задница Стайлза вздёргивалась и издавала пошлый звук, легко впуская в себя восемь с лишним дюймов напряженной плоти.

— Ёбаное всё, — в какой-то момент не выдержав слишком ярких, на грани с болью, ощущений, Стайлз дёрнул ногами, заставляя Дерека отстраниться, и обвил ими его поясницу, поддавая своими острыми пятками, будто всадник, понукающий ленивую лошадь. Хейл победно ухмыльнулся, покорно сменил амплитуду и задвигался резкими короткими толчками. Стайлз заскулил на одной ноте и потянулся к члену, пытаясь подрочить, но Дерек ударил его по руке, заставляя протестующе замычать.

— Нет, в порно с Дереком Хейлом кончают без рук.

Стайлз хрипло застонал, вцепляясь своими коротко остриженными ногтями в загорелые предплечья. Он подался бёдрами вперёд, чтобы потереться напряженным членом о дорожку тёмных волосков, пресекавшую напряженный живот Дерека, и принялся кусать губы. Хейл впился взглядом в мокрый красный рот и сжал в кулаке простыню, чтобы хоть немного сбросить напряжение, концентрируясь на ощущении затрещавшей под пальцами ткани.

— Давай, здоровяк, я уже почти, — Стайлз закатил глаза и задрожал всем телом, видимо тоже изо всех сил стараясь не спустить раньше любовника. Обычно довольно тихий в постели, Хейл неожиданно для самого себя зарычал и почувствовал странный зуд в кончиках пальцев. Он машинально скосил взгляд на свою ладонь, и резкий выброс адреналина вышиб из него оргазм будто кувалдой.

Вместо аккуратных коротких ногтей, положенных ему по долгу службы, пальцы венчали толстые тёмные когти.

Всё ещё сотрясаясь в оргазме, Дерек мотнул головой, надеясь спугнуть наваждение, но сделал только хуже, когда краем глаза увидел своё отражение в полированной дверце шкафа. Его глаза сверкали. Нет, не совсем так. Они горели. Будто кто-то вшил ему в череп пару мощных диодов.

— Дерек? — почувствовав заминку, Стайлз шевельнулся под ним, закусил губу и, не открывая глаз, принялся сам насаживаться на замершего любовника. Хейл тоже зажмурился и на автомате двинул бёдрами ещё несколько раз, пока не почувствовал тёплые брызги чужой спермы на своём животе.  
— Я в душ, — промямлил он, соскакивая с кровати и стараясь не смотреть на сжатые в кулаки пальцы. Он так боялся вновь увидеть острые костяные наросты, что не стал стягивать презерватив, оставив его болтаться на всё ещё возбуждённом члене. Стайлз даже не пошевелился, лишь раскинул ноги в стороны и пробормотал что-то утвердительное в ответ. Возблагодарив всех богов за полную недееспособность Стилински после секса, Дерек влетел в неожиданно сильно пахнущую стиральным порошком комнату и закрыл дверь на защёлку.

Он включил воду и опёрся о раковину, крепко сжимая её прохладные эмалированные бока, как еще недавно сжимал податливое тело любовника. От этой мысли кончики пальцев опять зазудели, и Дерек вскинул руку, с ужасом наблюдая, как когти прорастают вновь. Надежда на то, что всё это ему привиделось, таяла, как масло на сковороде. Хейл с трудом сглотнул вязкую слюну и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Его глаза светились.

— Вот дерьмо…

***  
Как только в ванной зашумела вода, Стайлз растянул губы в жутковатой усмешке, мигом растеряв всю свою томную расслабленность. Он приподнялся на локтях и сдвинул одну из подушек. Простыню пересекали четыре глубоких пореза, являя миру беззащитное синтетическое нутро испорченного матраса. Глаза Стайлза потемнели, и он с нежностью огладил лохматые края порванной ткани.

— О-о-очень интересно, — прошептал он. — Кто же вы такой, мистер Хейл?

***  
Лора упёрлась взглядом в кулинарную книгу и, шевеля губами, сосредоточенно перечитала абзац.

— Нарежьте мясо соломкой, картофель и цуккини — крупными кубиками, а лук — перьями.

Девушка смерила горку почищенных овощей подозрительным взглядом. Если мясную соломку она ещё могла осилить, то что делать с крупными кубиками и перьями, вообще не представляла. «Крупными» это как? Нет, чтобы написать «дюймовыми» или как-то поточнее указать размер. И что вообще значит «перьями»? Она снова уставилась в книгу, пытаясь прикинуть размер кусочков по картинке. Свободной рукой она попыталась нашарить нож, но тот всё никак не находился. Тяжело вздохнув, Лора уже собиралась оторваться от чтения, как нож сам ткнулся в ладонь, будто шершавый собачий нос, ищущий ласки. Девушка вздрогнула. Она медленно повернулась и окинула кухню подозрительным взглядом, будто хотела проверить, не наблюдает ли кто за ней. Никого не обнаружив, она шагнула подальше от ножа и снова вытянула руку в его направлении. Чёртова кухонная утварь покорно скользнула в ладонь.

— Кажется, я схожу с ума, — пробормотала Лора и отложила взбесившуюся железку подальше. А потом запихала нетронутые продукты в холодильник. — Лучше сварю яйца.

Девушка сняла с крючка сотейник, наполнила водой и бросила в него пару белых кругляшей. С чувством выполненного долга она опустилась на стул и уставилась на свой телефон, лежавший на другом конце стола. Ощущая себя параноиком, она вновь осмотрелась, желая быть уверенной, что никто не заметит глубину её падения. Кухня по-прежнему была пуста.

— Ну, допустим, Акцио, — прошептала она, и мобильник покорно вполз в ладонь, прошелестев по столу гладким боком.

Лора нервно сглотнула, чувствуя, как дрожат её руки.

— Или у меня шизофрения, или я чёртов Гарри Поттер.  
— Ты что-то сказала? — спросила выползшая из своей комнаты Кора, и Лора взвизгнула, подскочив со стула, как ужаленная. — Ты чего такая нервная? Может, тебе чаю с мятой попить?

Лора почувствовала, как кровь приливает к лицу, сжала губы в линию и обернулась к плите, яростно желая сестре и её болтливому языку убраться с глаз долой. На одной из конфорок сиротливо пристроился сотейник, в котором была вода, яйца и ни намёка на пузыри. Полный штиль.

— Что готовишь? — кажется, Кора и не думала униматься.  
— Яйца в мешочек. К ним как раз остались гренки от салата.  
— А как же рагу? Разве не ты выпросила у Дерека рецепт и даже сама съездила за продуктами?  
— Нет настроения на мясо. Хочется чего-нибудь лёгкого.  
— А, понятно. Значит, дело не в твоей полной бездарности на поприще кулинарии?  
— Я умею готовить! Просто устала сегодня, — Лора впилась взглядом в ненавистную воду, остававшуюся отвратительно неподвижной. — Да что же ты никак не закипишь?!  
— А плиту ты включила? — с абсолютно невинным видом спросила Кора и распахнула холодильник в поисках ингредиентов для сэндвича. А затем услышала тот самый звук, от которого у неё волосы на голове шевелились лет с девяти. Лора стучала ногтем. Это было похоже на тикающий таймер, отсчитывающий время до взрыва. Кора задержала дыхание и медленно обернулась. Её старшая сестра, идеальная Лора Хейл, с ненавистью смотрела на сотейник. Крылья её носа трепетали, а кончик пальца методично касался столешницы — тук-тук-тук. Как адский метроном. А потом остановился.

— Нет! — Кора испуганно взмахнула руками, когда сотейник взметнулся в воздух, отправленный Лорой прямиком в окно, и тот замер в воздухе, окружённый брызгами, будто время для него остановилось. Замер, поблёскивая своими идеально начищенными краями, как затейливая инсталляция. Замер так же, как вчерашний водитель автобуса. Которого Кора тоже хотела остановить.  
— Упс.  
— Упс, значит, — Лора хладнокровно шагнула вперёд и коснулась повисших в воздухе капель. Те осели на её ладони и попытались прокрасться под манжету рубашки, двинувшись в сторону локтя. — Смотрю, ты не сильно удивлена.

Мысль о сумасшествии, набатом бившаяся у Лоры в голове, уступила место спокойствию. Ладно, будем честны — не спокойствию, затишью перед бурей. Под ледяным взглядом сестры Кора медленно опустилась на стул и сложила руки, как прилежная ученица. Она знала ту черту Лориного терпения, переступив которую, стоило прикинуться хорошей девочкой.

— Кажется, мне нужно кое в чём признаться.

***  
Дерек так и не понял, как Стайлз уговорил его остаться. Возможно, дело было в том, что, если верить сопливым мелодрамам, парень или остаётся после секса, и всё заканчивается хорошо, или уходит, и всё просто заканчивается. Дерек не хотел, чтобы что-то заканчивалось. Утром Стайлз бережно разбудил его, накормил завтраком и посетовал на необходимость ехать на работу. Хейл, чей ресторан способен был открыться и проработать большую часть дня без его участия, задумчиво кивнул и пробормотал что-то сочувственное. Во время водных процедур он опять попытался заставить когти появиться, но ощутил лишь лёгкий зуд — видимо, дело было в слишком уж расслабленном состоянии. Так что, когда Стайлз предложил подбросить его до дома, сказав, что крюк в сторону заповедника — не проблема, Дерек не стал отказываться, поддавшись тому же благостному настрою.

Которому не суждено было продлиться долго.

— Нет, мы должны сказать ему! Это и его коснётся тоже!

Тон Коры был настолько серьёзным, что Дерек, шагнувший в прихожую, фактически примёрз к полу. Перед глазами на мгновение вновь встала красная пелена, а кончики пальцев зачесались. Дерек испуганно уставился на свою ладонь, ожидая увидеть когти. Но пальцы оставались вполне человеческими. Глубоко вздохнув и пообещав себе подумать об этом позже, он направился на голос сестры, решив сосредоточиться на проблеме попроще. Мужчина мысленно приготовился ко всему, от неприятностей с законом или кредитной историей до незапланированной беременности любой из сестёр. Не известно ещё, какой из вариантов был страшнее.

— А если он нам не поверит? Если с ним ничего такого не случилось?  
— Во что не поверю? — Дерек специально хлопнул дверью, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Лора взвизгнула от неожиданности, и подушка на маленькой винтажной банкетке, стоявшей сбоку от входа, взорвалась ворохом конского волоса.  
— О господи, Дерек! Ты цел? — Кора хотела кинуться к брату, но остановилась, пригвождённая к месту взбешённым взглядом старшей сестры.  
— Что это, мать вашу, сейчас было? — прорычал Хейл в ответ. — Петарда? Идиотские у вас шутки.

И удивлённо замер, когда вместо привычного хохота, с самого детства сопутствовавшего любому, даже самому неудачному розыгрышу, услышал змеиное шипение.

— Видишь, из-за твоего безрассудства он мог пострадать, а ты хочешь впутать его в это?  
— Это не безрассудство, это случайность! А мать у нас, между прочим, общая, могла бы и возмутиться, — огрызнулась Кора, но, увидев искажённое яростью лицо сестры, слегка попятилась.  
— Вечно у нас из-за тебя проблемы, — закричала та, взмахивая руками. На одной из стен треснула штукатурка, обдав Кору пылью и хлопьями краски. Та ойкнула и попыталась прикрыться. Дерек выронил ключи и, ничего не понимая, бросился вперёд, но заметался между сёстрами, разрываясь между желанием успокоить одну и защитить другую. К общей какофонии добавился бой часов, отмерявших полдень, и…

— Хей, Дерек, ты забыл бумажник у меня в машине! Наверное, он выпал…

…когда незнакомый ей парень в официальном костюме распахнул незапертую входную дверь, Кора вздрогнула, резко повернулась в его сторону и… заморозила его.

Все трое Хейлов замерли. В повисшей тишине часы отзвонили последние три удара.

— Кто это? — первой очнулась Лора, растеряв весь свой гнев. Она спрятала руки в карманы, надеясь избежать дальнейших разрушений, вызванных всплеском силы. Кора отзеркалила её движение.  
— Это Стайлз Стилински. Он подвозил меня после того… — Дерек, уже неспособный ничему удивиться, замялся, но ситуация не располагала к умалчиваниям. — После того, как я остался у него на ночь.  
— Жаль, что сейчас не подходящее время для расспросов о твоей внезапно начавшейся личной жизни. А он симпатичный.  
— Это единственное, что тебя волнует, Кора? Смазливая мордашка и невозможность посплетничать? — прошипела Лора. — Что нам с ним теперь делать? Покрыть побелкой и выставить во дворе, как гигантского садового гнома?  
— Как долго он будет… так? Это ведь не навсегда? Ты можешь это отменить? — обеспокоенно спросил Дерек и собирался уже шагнуть вперёд, но Кора бережно придержала его за плечо. Мысль о том, что Стайлз и вправду навечно превратился в статую, неприятно царапнула изнутри.  
— Скоро само пойдёт, — девушка вернула брата туда, где он стоял. — Постарайтесь не двигаться с места, а то у него крыша поедет, когда он придёт в себя, а мы окажемся не там, где стояли.

Не прошло и минуты, как парень дёрнулся, продолжая прерванное на середине движение.

— …из твоего кармана, пока мы ехали. Оу, простите за вторжение! — и он замер, поймав на себе напряженные взгляды. Кора первая сообразила улыбнуться и протянуть руку.

— Я Кора, младшая сестра Дерека, очень приятно познакомиться.  
— Стайлз Стилински. Поручитель и огромный фанат кулинарных талантов твоего брата.

Дерек непроизвольно задрал подбородок, и Лора презрительно фыркнула. Она одарила гостя лучшей из своих улыбок, и только Дерек, знавший её всю свою жизнь, заметил фальшь в дрогнувших уголках губ.

— Привет, Стайлз. Я Лора, старшая в этом балагане, который считается семьёй взрослых и разумных людей. Останешься на чай?  
— Ох, нет, боюсь, это будет чрезвычайно смущающе, — парень картинно прижал ладони к щекам. — К тому же, мне пора в офис. Внезапный звонок вашего брата сорвал мои вчерашние планы поработать с документами, так что я вынужден откланяться. Дерек, бумажник.

Дерек ловко поймал забытую вещицу и, едва сдерживая улыбку, помахал Стайлзу на прощание. Он тщательно закрыл за парнем дверь и обернулся к сёстрам, попятившимся под его взглядом.

— Я пойду, переоденусь. Поставьте чайник. А когда я вернусь, вы всё мне расскажете.

***  
Когда Дерек вернулся, переодетый в домашнее, Лора сидела на кухне, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Младшая сестра сидела напротив, комкая в руках край толстовки. Перед ними лежала толстая книга в потрёпанном переплёте с трискелем на обложке.

— Откуда это здесь? — спросил Дерек, оттягивая начало разговора, и обвёл пальцами один из завитков.  
— Взяла в отцовском сундуке, когда лазила на чердак, — Кора выглядела, как маленький озлобленный волчонок.  
— Кора, я же просил тебя не трогать те книги, они слишком ветхие, — Дерек недовольно вздохнул и опустился на стул рядом с подозрительно молчавшей Лорой. Она так и не подняла взгляда.  
— Ты знаешь, что это?  
— Конечно. Сборник бабушкиных сказок.  
— Ты так в этом уверен?

Брови Дерека поползли вверх. Он подцепил обложку и раскрыл книгу на первой странице.

Внутри были не сказки.

— Что это за чушь? «Услышь нынче слова»? «Пусть свершится великое волшебство»? Когда бабушка читала нам это, там было совсем другое. Я точно помню Красную Шапочку на первой странице. Она была моей любимой…  
— Нет, там была Золушка, а Лора говорит, что та африканская сказка про паучка. Но это не важно, потому что сейчас в книге только заклинания и ритуалы, а ещё рецепты каких-то странных зелий. И я… — Кора замялась, — я прочитала одно. Вслух.  
— И? — Дерек постарался изобразить сомнение, но воспоминание о собственных светящихся в полутьме чужой спальни глазах заставило его голос фальшиво дрогнуть.  
— И кое-что произошло.  
— Прежде, чем она начнёт, ответь мне, пожалуйста, — Лора бережно накрыла ладонью напряженно сжатый кулак брата, — с тобой в последние дни не происходило ничего… странного? Ничего, что ты бы посчитал невозможным?

Дерек отчётливо ощутил сквозняк вдоль позвоночника, хотя он точно был уверен, что закрывал дверь.

— Кора, что произошло?  
— Кажется, мы стали ведьмами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Охотники за головами:  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D0%B7%D0%B0_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B8


	3. Chapter 3

Кора толкнула дверь и поморщилась от громкого скрипа. Она замерла на мгновение, прислушиваясь к голосу брата, разговаривавшего по телефону в своей комнате. Судя по напряженному тону, беседа затягивалась, и Коре это было только на руку. Удостоверившись, что её никто не услышал, девушка прикрыла за собой дверь и зажгла фонарик на телефоне. При пожаре проводка обуглилась, и рабочие, во избежание коротких замыканий, просто вырвали все уцелевшие провода из стен, чтобы после протянуть новые, но до чердака так и не добрались, так что на свет рассчитывать не приходилось. Девушка медленно обошла погруженную во мрак комнату по кругу, касаясь пыльных коробок и разобранной мебели, опустилась на массивный сундук и глубоко, с упоением вдохнула. В отличии от Дерека с Лорой, она не застала дом горящим, и запах палёного дерева не вызывал у неё отвращения. Даже наоборот. Он, скорее, навевал мысли о костре, походах и ночёвках в палатке, которые так любила семья Хейл. Брат с сестрой уже давно не ходили с Корой в походы, отрицали барбекю и ненавидели подниматься на чердак.

— Мам, пап, привет. Это Кора. У меня всё хорошо. В колледже интересно, полгода пролетели, я и не заметила. В моей группе много классных ребят. Никто из них не знает про пожар, и я больше не ловлю на себе эти жалостливые взгляды, как в Бэйкон Хиллз. Впервые за столько лет я чувствую себя… нормальной. Обычной девчонкой. Мы часто зависаем вместе, и я… Я познакомилась с парнем. Он немного странный, но весёлый и очень заботливый. Это случилось в первый учебный день. Преподаватель проводил перекличку, и стоило Мэтту услышать моё имя, он обернулся и больше не отвёл от меня глаз ни разу за всё занятие. Он говорит, что это была любовь с первого взгляда, а я смеюсь над ним. Иногда мне кажется, что он торопит события, но не в том смысле, в котором вы могли подумать. Не надо так хмуриться, пап, убери ружьё, оно не понадобится, — Кора тихо рассмеялась. — Он сказал, что хочет познакомиться с моей семьёй. Бедняга даже не догадывается, что его ждёт. Дерек с Лорой иногда такие…

В сумрачной тишине раздался тихий перезвон.

— Эм, надеюсь, это не жутковатое послание с того света, намекающее, что я должна уважать своих единственных выживших родственников? — Кора нервно хихикнула и передёрнула плечами. Бубенцы прозвенели ещё раз. И ещё.

Звук шёл откуда-то снизу.

Кора вскочила на ноги и уставилась на сундук. Из-под крышки сквозь тонкую щель лился неяркий свет. Кажется, кто-то забыл внутри телефон. Девушка облегчённо выдохнула и потянула за ручку.

— Если это телефон Дера, и этот двуличный засранец сам любит здесь пошариться… — Кора замолчала на середине фразы и удивлённо уставилась на самую верхнюю книгу из стопки. Та будто бы слегка светилась, но сияние исчезло, стоило девушке присмотреться к ней внимательнее.

— Кажется, у меня всё-таки галлюцинации. О, бабушкины сказки! — Кора, повинуясь какому-то невнятному порыву, подхватила толстый том и вышла на середину комнаты, туда, где тусклый свет от грязного чердачного окошка немного разгонял мрак. Обложка книги была тёплой на ощупь, будто нагретое на солнце дерево. Корешок тихонько хрустнул, и девушка сдула пыль с первой страницы.

— Услышь нынче слова ведьмы,  
Секреты, которые мы таим в ночи.  
Призываю сюда старейшего из духов.  
Пусть свершится великое волшебство.  
В этот час и в эту ночь  
Древняя Сила должна нам помочь!  
Мы, трое рождённых, эту Силу зовём.  
Дай же нам Силу, мы помощи ждём!

— Что это за чушь? Кажется, это не Золушка! — пробормотала Кора и захлопнула книгу. А потом мир вздрогнул, и пол ушёл у неё из-под ног.

***  
Все трое Хейлов молча сверлили книгу взглядом. В холле вновь пробили часы.

— Так значит, ведьмы? — наконец мрачно произнёс Дерек.  
— Ага, — Кора подтянула к себе фолиант и открыла одну из страниц. — Тут говорится о трёх составляющих магии: времени, чувствах и фазах луны. Думаю, мне досталось время, а Лоре чувства, ведь стена треснула, когда она по-настоящему разозлилась. Значит, тебе осталась луна. Что бы это могло значить? Ты колдуешь только ночью? Ты прядёшь лунный свет? Или управляешь приливами, как Аквамен? Или ты…

Но Дерек уже не слушал предположения Коры, которые были одно бредовее другого. Он уже знал, что означала луна. Ну, или догадывался. Хейл в очередной раз за прошедшие сутки ощутил, как его тело пытается сорваться в… трансформацию? Он сам ещё не решил, как это называть. Сунув руки в карманы, как Лора и Кора часом ранее, он постарался успокоиться. Сестры жадно отследили это движение, узнав в нём собственный страх выпустить силу из-под контроля.

— Та-а-ак, братец, колись. Что умеешь ты? — Кора даже наклонилась вперёд, чтобы ничего не упустить.  
— Ничего я не умею, — огрызнулся Дерек. — Никаких приливов, отливов и лунатизма. С чего ты взяла, что мужчина вообще может стать ведьмой?  
— Дер, — подала голос Лора.  
— Что?!  
— Твои глаза, они светятся. И твои зубы!

Девушки испуганно замерли. Дерек выдернул руку из кармана, глядя, как ногти становятся толще и острее.

— Фазы луны? Полнолуние! Как я сразу не догадалась! Ты оборотень?! — Кора подобралась, как учуявшая лисицу гончая. Дерек закатил глаза от неуместного восторга, явственно различимого в словах сестры. — Господи, это же потрясающе! А ты можешь превращаться в волка? У тебя вырастает шерсть? А хвост?  
— Я не знаю, — мужчина тяжело вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Боже, почему именно ты? Почему не я? Останавливать время — такой отстой… А вот тебе бы вполне подошло, ты мог бы, ну не знаю, суп заморозить, если он начнёт убегать. Кстати о времени! Мне пора на пробежку, а то с Дерековой стряпнёй я поеду в колледж, занимая два сидения в самолёте вместо одного. Потом ещё в молл заскочу, так что вернусь не скоро.  
— Кора! Сейчас не лучшее время для развлечений. Это может быть опасно. И мы должны решить, что делать с нашей проблемой.  
— Дер, это не проблема, это — дар. И я собираюсь воспользоваться им по полной. Дашь свою машину?  
— Нет!  
— Ещё один зануда, — хихикнула девушка и перед тем, как побежать переодеваться, крикнула: — Люблю вас!  
— Вот неугомонная. Ну, что будем делать? — Лора внимательно посмотрела на брата. Дерек пожал плечами и подтянул к себе открытую книгу.  
— Если не можешь изменить правила игры, как следует изучи существующие.  
— Ты серьёзно собираешься прочитать всё это?  
— А почему нет? Я отпросился у Бойда — он побудет за главного. Так что времени у меня полно.  
— Отпросился, — фыркнула Лора и передвинула стул так, чтобы тоже заглянуть в книгу. — Он будто твоя сварливая жёнушка.  
— Готовит хорошо, но не в моём вкусе, — улыбнулся Дерек, и они склонились над пыльными страницами.

Спустя несколько часов Лора со стоном разогнулась и встала из-за стола.

— Я, пожалуй, тоже пройдусь, голова болит жутко, а аспирин ещё месяц назад кончился, — она подхватила сумку. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
— Нет. Будь осторожнее.  
— И ты, братец. Люблю тебя.  
— И я тебя.

***  
Кора прижала ладонь к животу, пытаясь унять колющую боль в боку. Она уже и забыла, как тяжело бегать по лесу — лезущие в лицо ветки и цепляющиеся за ноги корни сводили с ума. Каких-то пять миль, а она уже выжата, как лимон. Парк при кампусе определённо её разбаловал.

— Что такая красивая девушка делает одна в лесу? — промурчал тихий мужской голос прямо над ухом.

Кора взвизгнула и отпрыгнула в сторону, падая на задницу. Подкравшийся к ней Мэтт рассмеялся и протянул руку, помогая подняться.

— Ты меня напугал, засранец! Что ты здесь делаешь? Как ты меня нашёл?  
— Геопозиция, — парень пожал плечами и смахнул с локтя девушки пару прилипших травинок.  
— Я думала, ты уехал на каникулы к родственникам. Почему ты в Бэйкон Хиллз?  
— Решил сделать тебе сюрприз, — Мэтт притянул к себе девушку, целомудренно целуя её в щёку. — Ты не рада?  
— Рада, просто… — Кора замялась.  
— Ох, малышка, я не стану напрашиваться к тебе домой. Мне есть, где остановиться. И я не стану показываться твоей родне, если ты ещё не готова. Я знаю, что напугал тебя своей поспешностью. Мы будем двигаться с той скоростью, с которой тебе комфортно. Я всего лишь хочу доказать тебе, что очень серьёзно настроен, и поэтому я здесь. У меня есть кое-что для тебя. Кое-что особенное.  
— Да? И что же это? — Кора закусила губу, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. — Надеюсь, не обручальное кольцо твоей бабушки?  
— Это кое-то получше, гораздо лучше. Но тебе придётся дождаться вечера, особое блюдо требует особой подачи, — Мэтт посмотрел на часы. — Оу, уже столько времени, а у меня ещё не всё готово. Мне нужно бежать, малышка. Пообещай мне, что мы увидимся сегодня. Приезжай к восьми в центр, я скину тебе адрес. Форма одежды любая, ты прекрасна даже в мешке из-под картошки. Надеюсь, у вас дома нет комендантского часа?  
— Ну, во-первых, я уже совершеннолетняя, а во-вторых, ради такого красавчика, — Кора поиграла бровями, — всегда можно вылезти в окно.

После этих слов Мэтт посмотрел на неё с такой нежностью и обожанием, что девушка почувствовала, как кровь приливает к щекам.

— Люблю тебя.  
— И я тебя. В восемь. Не опаздывай! — и парень сошёл с тропинки, скрываясь за деревьями.

Кора еще минуту постояла в одиночестве с глупой улыбкой на губах, а потом глубоко вздохнула, надела наушники и побежала в сторону дома. У неё было достаточно времени, чтобы найти что-то посимпатичнее мешка из-под картошки.

***  
— Аспирин, аспирин, где же тут аспирин? — Лора шарила взглядом по полкам, но на глаза попадался лишь чай с ромашкой. Кто вообще пьёт его, да ещё в таких количествах? Пульсирующая боль сводила с ума, не давая сосредоточиться.

— Ты же одна из сестёр Дерека? Лора, верно? — приятный мужской голос отвлёк девушку от бесплодных попыток найти болеутоляющее.

Лора мутным взглядом уставилась на парня, едва узнав в лохматом студенте красавца, подвозившего Дерека сегодня утором. Клетчатая рубашка и мешковатые джинсы полностью меняли образ, отвлекая от симпатичного и довольно приметного лица с вздёрнутым носом и россыпью родинок. Боль в висках усилилась, и она машинально потёрла их кончиками пальцев.

— Привет, ты тот парень в костюме? Стэн?..  
— Стайлз. Не это ищешь? — парень протянул руку к одной из полок и, не глядя, взял с неё заветную упаковку шипучих таблеток. Лора облизнула губы, чувствуя себя наркоманкой, увидевшей дозу.  
— Спасибо! Господи, полкоролевства за аспирин, — девушка протянула руку, но парень не сдвинулся с места. Он улыбнулся одними губами и взвесил в руке лекарство.  
— Можно было бы списать эту встречу на случайность, но, знаешь, я искал тебя.  
— Зачем? — Лора оглянулась по сторонам, но вокруг, как назло, никого не было.  
— Просто хочу проверить кое-что, — и парень с силой запустил в Лору банку аспирина, будто бейсбольный мяч.

«Неплохой замах», — успела подумать девушка, а через мгновение упаковка таблеток прогрохотала где-то в конце коридора, отброшенная неизвестной силой.

— Телекинез. Неплохо. Поздравляю, у тебя отличная реакция.  
— Кто ты такой? — Лора нахмурилась.  
— Я дам тебе подсказку, — и Стайлз, заложив руки за спину, продекламировал. — «Мелькнул в траве рыжий хвост, навеки забрав мой покой». Хокку неизвестного автора.

Лора удивлённо вскинула брови. Мысль теплилась где-то в глубине сознания, но головная боль по-прежнему не давала сосредоточиться. Видя её замешательство, Стайлз хмыкнул и приставил ладони к голове, изобразив пару заострённых ушей.  
— А если так? Думай, Лора, ты же умная девочка, — мурлыкнул он и умилительно склонил голову на бок, изображая любопытного зверька. Лора попятилась.  
— Ты лис-перевёртыш, мелкий трикстер. Обманщик и плут. Бабушка рассказывала о таких, как ты.  
— Надеюсь, только хорошее. А теперь хочешь фокус? Следи за руками! — и Стайлз громко хлопнул в ладоши. От резкого неожиданного звука Лора моргнула, а когда открыла глаза, парня уже нигде не было.

— Вот дерьмо…

***

Лора влетела в дом и, не разуваясь, помчалась на кухню. Дерек, стоявший у плиты, даже не обернулся.

— Кора только что заходила и снова упорхнула куда-то. Ты с ней не столкнулась? Вырядилась, как на банкет. Не знаешь, куда она могла…  
— Ты должен бросить его!  
— Кого? — Дерек сонно зевнул и убрал турку с огня. Сверхъестественная муть вымотала его сильнее, чем налоговая декларация.  
— Того типа, которого Кора заморозила!  
— Водителя автобуса? — мужчина непонимающе нахмурился.  
— Нет! Стэна… Стайлза! Твоего нового дружка в дорогущем костюме. Он не тот, за кого себя выдаёт!  
— Лора, я видел его лицензию. Он определённо тот, кем является. Так что не лезь не в своё дело!  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь!..  
— Нет, это ты не понимаешь, — Дерек с грохотом опустил турку на стол, и брызги кофе превратили его рубашку в подобие далматинца. — Стоит мне или Коре сблизиться с кем-то, как ты сразу включаешь курицу-наседку! Я достаточно взрослый, чтобы самому решать, с кем делиться ведёрком в песочнице. Лучше сосредоточься на действительно важных вещах.  
— Это на каких же? — завелась с полтычка Лора. Чашки в шкафу задребезжали.  
— Например, как не разнести бабушкин сервиз, если у тебя случится ПМС! — рявкнул на неё брат.  
— Да? Хочешь сказать, я тут самая опасная потусторонняя тварь? На минуточку, это не у меня отрастают когти и клыки, стоит мне услышать хоть слово о моём новом ёбаре!  
— Не называй его так!  
— А ты выслушай меня, прежде чем орать! Я же о тебе беспокоюсь. Я бы не стала заводить этот разговор без причины.  
— Правда?! Удивительно, ведь именно так ты обычно и делаешь!  
— Дерек, он монстр! Он… — выпалила наконец Лора, но закончить ей не дал бой часов. Низкий дребезжащий звук, ненавистный с детства, стал последней каплей, переполнившей чашу отмеренного на этот пизданутый день терпения, выводя её мигрень на новый уровень. Зарычав не хуже брата, девушка вытянула руку в сторону антикварных Comitti красного дерева, заставляя витраж, украшавший дверцу, осыпаться осколками.

Часы закончили отбивать положенные восемь ударов, и в напряженной тишине дома раздался звериный вой.

***  
Когда Лора налетела на него со своими претензиями, Дерек окунулся в яркое ощущение дежавю. Пару лет назад он уже пытался встречаться с девушкой, которую отбил от шайки пьяных хулиганов. Дженни не посчастливилось наткнуться на них буквально в ста метрах от его ресторана. Хмурый взгляд и угроза вызвать полицию быстро охладили пыл выпивох, которые хотели «просто познакомиться». Тогда Лора утверждала, что Дженнифер от Дерека нужны только его деньги, ведь она в первые же минуты знакомства узнала, кому принадлежит респектабельный ресторан. «Она бы на тебя и не взглянула, если бы не толстый кошелёк. Даже твои бицепсы и смазливая мордашка не смогли бы тронуть сердце такой расчётливой суки!» — кричала сестра ему вслед, когда он, покидав одежду в спортивную сумку, заявил, что какое-то время поживёт в своём офисе.

Может, Лора и была права в том, что Дерек не умеет разбираться в людях, ведь именно после случая с Дженн он перестал афишировать своё место работы во время знакомств, даже не на одну ночь. Но Стайлз…

В Стилински не чувствовалось меркантильности. Его машина стоила дороже, чем машина Дерека, его квартира была в очень приличном районе, а ещё Хейл погуглил, сколько могут зарабатывать охотники за головами, если они успешны. А Стайлз выглядел очень успешным. Он выглядел хорошим парнем. И впервые за долгое время Дереку по-настоящему захотелось доказать Лоре свою правоту.

«…я видел его лицензию», — не самое лучшее оправдание, когда любой, даже очень состоятельный человек, может быть по уши в долгах. Но Дерек чувствовал, что дело не в деньгах. Чувствовал и очень боялся, что весть, принесённая Лорой, может быть в сотню раз хуже охотника за чужими деньгами, положившего на него глаз. Он напрягся всем телом, когда услышал хлёсткое «монстр», и приготовился защищаться от нападок сестры до последней капли крови.

А потом, не дав Лоре договорить, зазвонили чёртовы часы, которые он терпеть не мог, сколько себя помнил. Видя, как под напором Лориной ярости треснула дверца этого адского механизма, Дерек почувствовал небывалое облегчение. Ведь это же Лора, один из двух самых близких людей, оставшихся на всём белом свете. Дождавшись последнего удара, Хейл уже хотел заключить сестру в объятья, как зверь, пробудившийся внутри него, прижал уши и рванул контроль над телом из его пальцев. Луна, тускло светившая в окно, подпитывала волка (а Дерек уже не сомневался, что это был именно волк), помогая противостоять угрозе.

Угрозе?

Но Лора — не угроза! Дерек попытался взять себя в руки, но зверь не слушался. Луна давила, а в голове билась лишь одна мысль — опасность, нужно устранить опасность. Когти вылезли наружу, взгляд заволокла красная муть, и Дерек завыл.

— Дерек? Дерек! Боже, что с тобой?

Если бы он сам знал…

***  
— Моя леди, — Мэтт шутливо поклонился и протянул руку, чтобы помочь Коре выйти из такси. — Восемь ноль-ноль, вы пунктуальны, как и всегда.  
— Окей, Мэтт, колись, что ты задумал, — Кора с сомнением окинула взглядом недостроенный кондоминиум. Обычная жилая многоэтажка, хоть и неожиданно высокая для их маленького городка. — Я погуглила, но тут нет ни ресторанов, ни отелей.

— Терпение, малышка, всего несколько минут, и ты всё увидишь. Прошу, — парень толкнул дверь, которая оказалась открыта, и уверенным шагом направился к лифтам. Кора пожала плечами и зашла следом. В холле было темно, но кнопка вызова лифта послушно засветилась, и раздался гул приближающейся кабины, задняя стенка которой оказалась стеклянной. Мэтт отправил лифт на самый верхний этаж и легонько подтолкнул девушку к стеклу.

— Наш транспорт отправляется, держитесь за поручни. В процессе поездки вы сможете насладиться прекрасным видом на город.

Кора прилипла к стеклу, восхищённо наблюдая за тем, как кабина набирает высоту, поднимая их над вечерним Бэйкон Хиллз.

— Вау, я и не знала, что у нас есть такое место. Мэтт, это восхитительно! — Кора обернулась и заледенела, прямо как водитель автобуса этим утром.

В руке у Мэтта был здоровенный нож, скорее похожий на кинжал.

— Что это?  
— Упс, — парень развёл руки в стороны. — Сюрприз? Надо было наслаждаться видом, тогда бы все быстро закончилось.  
— Мэтт, прекрати, ты меня пугаешь. Я серьёзно!  
— Я тоже, — Мэтт шагнул вперёд, заставляя Кору попятиться. — Я ждал этого момента шесть месяцев, с тех пор, как услышал твоё имя там, в аудитории. Знаешь, есть одно пророчество о трёх ведьмах, которых древняя кровь наделит силой, когда последняя из них вступит в пору совершеннолетия, и они соберутся вместе. Я сначала сомневался, что речь о тебе и твоей семейке, ведь вместо третьей сестры у тебя брат. Однако, найдя оригинал пророчества, я понял, что перевод не точен. Там нет ни слова о том, что все три ребёнка должны быть девочками. А когда ты сегодня утром заморозила водителя автобуса, я понял, что нашёл то, что так долго искал.

Кора вжалась спиной в стенку кабины, понимая, что отступать больше некуда.

— Кто ты такой?  
— Колдун, — Мэтт пожал плечами, будто это была какая-то обыденность, и вновь окинул её взглядом, но теперь в его глазах легко читалась жажда, которую ещё утром девушка так легко прияла за обожание. — А теперь, малышка, я убью тебя. Постарайся не дёргаться, мы же не хотим запачкать всё твоей кровью, верно?  
— Зачем тебе всё это? — спросила Кора, стараясь потянуть время. Нужно было что-то придумать, но адреналин превратил мысли в месиво бесполезных обрывков.  
— Ради твоей силы, конечно. Если правильно убить ведьму, то можно получить её способности. Так же, как я получил вот эти, — Мэтт взмахнул свободной рукой, и на кончиках его пальцев вспыхнули лепестки пламени. Он поиграл ими, жадно любуясь, и, не произнеся больше ни слова, кинулся вперёд, замахиваясь ножом. Всё, что Кора успела сделать, это закрыться руками в жалкой попытке защититься от острой стали.

Когда спустя секунду она открыла глаза, Мэтт стоял перед ней, неподвижный, будто статуя, с перекошенным от злости лицом и с ножом, замершим в паре сантиметров от её шеи. А спустя секунду мелодично прозвонили колокольчики, и лифт прибыл на крышу. Кора всхлипнула, вытолкнула своего, видимо, уже бывшего парня наружу и хлопнула ладонью по кнопке первого этажа. Как только двери закрылись, отсекая её от опасности, девушка прижалась к стене, чувствуя, что ноги вот-вот подведут её. Она сползла на пол и уткнулась лицом в колени.

— Вот дерьмо…

***  
— Дерек? Дерек! Боже, что с тобой?!

Дерек упал на колени и снова взвыл. Магия выламывала его тело, заставляя кости трещать. Луна захлёстывала его разум приливной волной, не давая двинуться с места, а зверь внутри бесновался, будто чувствовал угрозу. Угрозу и желание защитить, вот только кого?

— Лора, уйди, это опасно! Я опасен! — голос брата превратился в рычание, и Лора попятилась. Маленькая первобытная обезьянка, сидящая у неё внутри, завизжала от ужаса и вздыбила шерсть, чтобы казаться больше. «Беги» — клекотала она, не зная другого способа спастись, но Лора не была обезьянкой. Лора была человеком. Она была ведьмой.

Дерек отлетел в стену, и его глаза потухли. Он сжался в комок и впился когтями себе в виски, тихо поскуливая от боли. Из-под его пальцев текла кровь. Чувство опасности усилилось, дёргая внутри, будто нарыв.

— Дер, малыш, всё хорошо! — Лора попыталась коснуться его плеча, но брат снова завыл. — Дерек, ты не причинишь мне вреда, дай мне помочь тебе.

— Не подходи, пожалуйста, не подходи… Это всё луна, она зовёт меня, я… Я теряю себя… — Дерек полоснул себя по бедру. Боль помогала держаться на плаву, но её было недостаточно, нужно было что-то ещё. Ему нужно было ещё. Опасность приближалась, и он понял, что теряет последние крохи самообладания.

— Лора, Дерек! Это я! — в гостиную влетела Кора и тут же зажала рот ладонью, чтобы не закричать от ужаса. — Лора, что с ним?

— Это луна на него так действует, я не знаю, как это остановить, — Лора опустилась на колени и попыталась отнять руки Дерека от его лица. Мужчина трясся, будто в лихорадке, пачкая себя и сестру кровью.

— Он же убивает себя!  
— Что-то приближается. Что-то плохое. Я не могу больше, уходите…  
— Лора, о чём он?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Оно здесь, — Дерек поднял голову и зарычал. Стёкла задребезжали.

А потом запертая дверь щёлкнула и открылась сама по себе. На пороге стоял Мэтт.

— Смотрю, всё семейство в сборе.  
— Это он. Он — угроза, — невнятно прохрипел Дерек. Этот тощий парень был опасен. Он хотел причинить вред, и волк, увидев, наконец, цель, ринулся вперёд.  
— Берегись, Дер, он колдун! — Кора кинулась вслед за братом, но наткнулась на выставленную Лорой руку.  
— Не так быстро, щеночек, — Дэлер махнул рукой, и Дерека охватило пламя. Оно трещало, заставляя кожу лопаться, как шкурку на пережаренной сосиске, вызывая нестерпимую боль.

Лора оцепенела, на мгновение возвращаясь в день пожара. Она смотрела, как огонь терзает тело её брата. Кора всхлипнула, обхватив себя руками. Мэтт шагнул вперёд, вертя в пальцах старинный кинжал.

— Наглый мальчишка, променявший семейный ужин на свидание с девчонкой. Сколько раз ты корил себя за то, что бросил всех, дал им сгореть? Сколько раз ты мечтал разделить их участь, чтобы не мучиться угрызениями совести? Ну, так теперь ты сможешь прочувствовать на себе их боль! Не переживай, щеночек, я не дам пламени убить тебя. Ты нужен мне живым, с бьющимся сердцем и горячей кровью, ведь только в этом случае Атаме поможет мне забрать твою силу. А теперь полежи спокойно в уголке, пока я разберусь с твоими сестрами.

Сквозь пелену огня и боли Дерек с ужасом следил за тем, как убийца приближается к его сёстрам. Как Кора пытается вывести Лору из оцепенения, умоляя её прийти в себя. Как в который раз за этот бесконечный день распахивается проклятая дверь.

— Дерек, нам нужно кое-что обсудить. Я не смог дозвониться до тебя… Оу, кажется, я не вовремя?  
— Стайлз, нет! — выдавил из высушенного жаром горла Дерек, но было уже поздно. Мэтт обернулся, выхватывая взглядом новое действующее лицо, и движением одних только глаз отправил его в стену, к которой были прикручены крючки для одежды. Стайлз повис на них диковинным насекомым, приколотым булавкой в альбом заядлого натуралиста. Он едва слышно застонал и затих. Дерек с ужасом следил, как с его губ капает кровь.

Видимо, этой заминки хватило, чтобы Мэтт потерял концентрацию. Пламя вокруг Дерека утихло, и Лора выпала из морока, в котором в очередной раз наблюдала смерть близких. Но сейчас не время было оплакивать мёртвых, нужно было спасать живых.

— Кора, бери Дерека и беги, быстро, — Лора сосредоточилась, и невидимая сила откинула Мэтта к стене. Но толчок оказался слишком слаб, чтобы его остановить. Кора закинула руку тихо скулящего брата себе на плечо и попятилась к лестнице.  
— Лора, Лора, Лора. Увы, твоя сила ещё слишком слаба. Еще день или два, и я бы не справился с тобой так легко.

Лора полыхнула яростью. Никакой паршивый студентик, кем бы он ни был: колдуном, демоном или самим дьяволом, не посмеет усомниться в ней.

Мэтт вновь отлетел к стене, впечатываясь в нее с отчётливым хрустом. Кинжал отлетел в неизвестном направлении, давая девушке отсрочку, и она кинулась вверх по лестнице.

— Вот теперь ты меня разозлила. Знаешь, вообще-то я уже убивал ведьму с такой же способностью, как у тебя, — Мэтт прокаркал ей в след. — Так что мне даже не обязательно использовать кинжал, чтобы отнять её. Я могу просто сжечь тебя, а потом твои брат с сестрой, сполна насладившиеся зрелищем твоей обугленной плоти, последуют за тобой. И малышку Кору я оставлю напоследок!

Лора влетела на второй этаж и увидела приоткрытую дверь чердака. Она практически на четвереньках вскарабкалась по лестнице, задвинула дверь комодом и рухнула на колени перед Дереком.

— Как он?  
— Я… Я не знаю. Ничего не понимаю, но, кажется, он будет в порядке. Его раны затягиваются сами собой. Что нам делать, Лора? Вызвать полицию?  
— Ты видела, что этот колдун сделал со Стайлзом. Не думаю, что полиция нам поможет, — Лора закусила губу и попыталась сосредоточиться. Что она знала про колдунов? Да, по сути, ничего, кроме того, что мельком видела в… Девушка вскочила на ноги.  
— Кора, где книга?  
— Книга? Она… Она осталась внизу на кухне.  
— Это конец, — Лора закусила губу. Она придвинулась к сестре и обняла её. Та не выдержала и всхлипнула.  
— Так-так-так. Кто же у нас здесь? — донёсся из-за двери голос Мэтта. Тяжёлый дубовый комод вздрогнул и медленно поднялся над полом, отлетая в сторону. Колдун шагнул в пыльную комнату и растянул губы в улыбке. По его лбу текла кровь. — Думали, что спрятались от меня, котятки?  
— Мэтт, не нужно! — прошептала Кора, с ужасом глядя, как Дэлер взмахом руки левитирует осколки зеркала из маминого трюмо. Она попыталась шагнуть вперёд, но её опередил Дерек. Покрытый кусками спёкшейся кожи и обугленными клочками одежды, он зарычал, всё больше теряя человеческий облик. Черты его лица исказились, напоминая хэллоуинскую маску.  
— Стоять, — рявкнул Мэтт, и семью Хейлов окружило кольцо пламени. Все трое шарахнулись в центр. — Сколько с вами мороки. Сейчас я вас слегка нашинкую, чтобы вы остались живы. Например, перерезанные сухожилия отлично лечат чрезмерную подвижность.

Осколки перестали кружить, будто хищные рыбы, и ринулись вперёд. Последнее, что увидела Лора, прежде чем зажмуриться — виноватые глаза Коры. А потом наступила тишина и темнота…

— Стайлз? — прошептал Дерек, и Лора открыла глаза, понимая, что жива. После всполохов пламени тьма на чердаке казалась непроглядной. Лишь слабая полоска света лилась сквозь открытую дверь, и на фоне освещённого проёма чётко вырисовывались две мужских фигуры. Не одна.  
— Что за?.. — тихо и как-то жалобно произнёс Мэтт и пошатнулся. За его спиной стоял Стайлз, в руке которого влажно блестел Атаме — нож для убийства ведьм. И колдунов.  
— Отец всегда учил меня не оставлять за спиной подранков. А чему учил тебя твой? — Стилински раскрытой ладонью толкнул Мэтта в плечо, и тот рухнул, взметнув с пола клуб пыли и сажи.  
— Стайлз, ты жив? — Дерек, выглядевший значительно лучше — лишь местами кожа была розовой и подозрительно блестела, — шатаясь, поднялся на ноги.  
— Меня не так-то просто убить, — парень пожал плечами и отбросил кинжал в сторону. Он стянул с себя пиджак и с грустью очертил пальцами дырки, оставленные крючками на дорогой ткани.  
— Но я видел…  
— Дерек, — Лора предупреждающе коснулась его плеча. — Он…  
— Давай, Лора, скажи, кто я! — Стайлз сморщил нос, пародируя фразу из знаменитого фильма для одержимых вампирами школьниц. Но Дерек уже и сам догадался. Он судорожно сглотнул, понимая, что в этом мире больше некому доверять.  
— Ты демон.

Стайлз вскинул кулак вверх, будто Дерек намеренно ему подыграл, а потом устало привалился к стене.

— Кажется, нам предстоит серьёзный разговор, м?


	4. Chapter 4

— Так, значит, ты кицуне?  
— Я предпочитаю — лис-демон. Кицуне слишком отдаёт сисястыми девицами с ушками и хвостиками, как их любят рисовать японцы.

После долгого разговора с сёстрами Дерек, наконец, смог остаться наедине со Стайлзом, который покорно дожидался его на кухне. От полученной информации пухла голова. Теперь он понимал, почему Лора так взбесилась. Если верить книге, демоны были заклятыми врагами ведьм. В сотню раз хуже любых алчных до силы колдунов.

— Как ты узнал о нас? — и вот теперь Дерек сверлил своего недавнего любовника взглядом, стараясь задавить любую приязнь. Слишком слабо он верил в совпадения. Если даже парень сестры целых полгода обхаживал её, дожидаясь удобного случая, то что говорить про трикстера, нарисовавшегося за день до заварушки?  
— Веришь или нет, но когда я давал тебе свою визитку, я понятия не имел, кто ты такой. Знаешь, это даже забавно, но на самом деле вас сдали эти чертовы напольные часы, что стоят в холле.  
— Часы?  
— Они начали бить полдень, когда твоя младшая сестрица заморозила меня. Вместо двенадцати ударов я насчитал всего пять. Я, может, и не стал бы дёргаться, когда увидел, как ты почти обратился во время секса. И это было очень даже горячо, волчонок, — Стилински поиграл бровями, и Дерек почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу. — Мало ли сверхъестественных тварей вокруг. Но когда Кора смогла меня заморозить… Один раз — случайность, два — совпадение, три — уже закономерность. Мне нужно было проверить.  
— И ты решил подловить Лору.  
— Ничего не мог с собой поделать, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Убедившись, что вы все трое обладаете способностями, я немного погуглил историю вашей семьи. И — бинго, древний род, пророчество, бла-бла-бла.  
— И ты ринулся ко мне, чтобы обсудить это? — Дерек махнул забытым в спальне телефоном, мигавшим десятком пропущенных звонков и дюжиной эсэмсэсок.  
— Ты не обязан мне верить, я же демон, — Стайлз пожевал губу. — Но я правда хотел помочь.  
— Стайлз, — Дерек тяжело вздохнул. — Ты трикстер. Ты обманываешь людей. Такова твоя суть. Ты даже работу выбрал подходящую, хоть и ловишь засранцев. Парень моей сестры пытался убить её ради силы. Что может сделать демон, даже такой слабый, как ты, я даже представить боюсь.  
— Ты можешь не верить мне, — Стайлз мягко коснулся его руки, и Дерек с трудом заставил себя отдёрнуть её, — но, пожалуйста, выслушай. От этого может зависеть жизнь. Твоя и твоих сестёр.

Это был удар ниже пояса. Дерек знал это. Стайлз тоже знал и знал, что Дерек знает. Они внимательно смотрели друг на друга, пока выглянувшая из-за угла Кора не сказала:

— Пусть расскажет. Если соврёт, я знаю ритуал изгнания. Он есть в книге. А ещё там есть зелье правды, зелье мучительной боли и… — девушка затихла под укоризненным взглядом брата. — Прости, что подслушивала, но он же демон!  
— Кора, я могу защитить себя!  
— Вообще-то не только себя, это же твоя работа, — Стайлз поймал на себе недоумевающий взгляд Дерека и закатил глаза. — Вот поэтому вам и нужна моя помощь. Вы как слепые котята, даже со своей этой книгой. Ты отмечен луной. И ты действительно ведьма, если считать ведьмой того, кто наделён магической силой. Просто ведьмы-мужчины рождаются оборотнями. Вот такая забавная сексистская магия. Хотя, на мой взгляд, это довольно логично. Природа всё предусмотрела. Чем сильнее ведьма, тем опаснее её жизнь. На самых сильных всегда шла активная охота. И если в семье рождалась особенно одарённая девушка, то у неё практически всегда был брат, которого отмечала луна. Оборотни — защитники. Они быстрые, выносливые, на них моментально заживают все раны, их зрение, нюх и слух острее, а ещё они чувствуют, когда член семьи в беде. Именно поэтому ты слетел с катушек во время разговора с Лорой. Кора, скажи, Мэтт ведь напал на тебя примерно тогда же? — дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Стайлз продолжил. — Ты не опасен для близких, Хейл. Ты — та сила, которая прикроет их спину, когда они пойдут войной на великое зло.  
— О каком великом зле ты говоришь? — угрюмо спросила Лора, тоже просочившись на кухню. — Ты же сам его часть?  
— У вас в семье вообще нет понятия личного пространства и приватного разговора, да? — Стайлз подвинул стул, чтобы освободить место за столом. — Да, Лора, я тоже часть тёмного мира. Мы не выбираем, кем родиться.  
— А ты родился? Ну, в смысле вот прям по-настоящему родился? — Кора наклонилась вперёд, будто собиралась рассмотреть поближе редкий экспонат. — Я думала, демоны появляются из какой-нибудь адской расщелины? Или это была аллегория?

Все трое Хейлов с любопытством уставились на Стилински.

— Господи, вы реально ни черта не знаете об этом мире. И почему вы всё ещё живы? Ах да, потому что я вовремя заскочил на чай. Нет, Кора, это не аллегория. Моя мать, демоница, вышла замуж за обычного мужчину, а через девять месяцев родился я.  
— Так вы делаете? Соблазняете обычных людей, а потом воруете детей и делаете из них чудовищ? — взгляд Лоры мог прожечь дыру. В шкафу опять зазвенели бабушкины чашки.  
— Ага, как я «соблазнил» твоего брата, чтобы наделать с ним чудесных мохнатых детишек, — глаза Стайлза потемнели. — Она любила его, Лора. И поплатилась за это. Поплатилась своей бессмертной жизнью за право хоть несколько лет побыть с тем, кого любит. За право подарить ему ребёнка!

Над головой Стилински взорвалась лампочка, обдав парня мелкими осколками. Царапина на его щеке медленно налилась кровью и тут же затянулась. Хейлы напряженно замерли. Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл глаза, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

— Слово «Триада» вам о чём-нибудь говорит? — вдруг спросил он, и от его холодного тона Дереку стало не по себе. — Судя по лицам, нет. Почитайте внимательно свою книгу. Если там про это нет, грош ей цена. Больше мне нечего добавить. Будут вопросы — у Дерека есть мой телефон.

И подхватив бесполезный уже пиджак, Стайлз покинул дом, громко хлопнув дверью. Над городом занимался рассвет.

***  
Горячий Повар: «Мы прочитали про Триаду»  
Горячий Повар: «Нужно поговорить»

Стайлз Стилински: «Серьёзно?»  
Стайлз Стилински: «С демоническим похитителем младенцев?»

Горячий Повар: «Я буду без сестёр»

Стайлз Стилински: «Я всё еще помню о пыточном зелье»

Горячий Повар: «С меня ужин»

Стайлз Стилински: «Лааадно, допустим. Где?»

Горячий Повар: «В моём ресторане после закрытия»  
Горячий Повар: «П.С. И мы хотим больше знать о пророчестве. Кора»

***  
Стайлз иронично вздёрнул бровь, когда увидел горку жареной картошки и молочный коктейль.

— Ты правда собираешься так дёшево купить меня?  
— Ну, в первый раз сработало, — Дерек позволил себе лёгкую улыбку. Стайлз плюхнулся на стул, и тот жалобно скрипнул. Сегодня он был одет по-простому и от того казался моложе и беззащитнее. Весьма полезная мимикрия для подобного разговора.  
— Ладно, Хейл, спрашивай.  
— Триада правда настолько опасна?  
— Ну, не знаю. Три самых сильных демона ада решили собраться вместе, чтобы обстряпывать свои тёмные делишки более организованно. Сам-то как думаешь?  
— И что нам делать? — Дерек напряжённо вздохнул. Стайлз пожал плечами. Он так и не притронулся к еде, подпирая руками подбородок.  
— Готовиться к открытой войне. Раньше Триада действовала тоньше, меньше лезла в людской мир и его дела. Это сохраняло некоторый баланс. Но с тех пор, как они избавились от Хозяина… Тебе известно что-нибудь про Хозяина?  
— «Хозяин или Источник Зла — высшее лицо подземного мира, обладает колоссальной силой и властью над всеми демонами», — процитировал Дерек строки из книги. — Но разве он не часть этой правящей верхушки?  
— Триада всегда занимала второе место, когда Хозяин всего зла правил миром. Они работали отдельно от него, но исполняли его приказы, когда это было необходимо. Но вскоре им надоело зависеть от чужой воли. А самое неприятное для вас, что теперь, после смерти Мэтта, они очень быстро узнают о вашем существовании. Так что ждите гостей.  
— Но почему ты думаешь, что они станут охотиться на нас? В мире тысячи ведьм, и их никто не трогает…  
— …за исключением жадных до чужой силы колдунов, охотников за артефактами, демонов, которым перешли дорогу. Мне продолжать?  
— Но мы не переходили дорогу Триаде, они не могут получить нашу силу, и у нас нет артефактов кроме одной-единственной книги, и та для демонов бесполезна, потому что, судя по нашему разговору, вы и так знаете гораздо больше. Так почему мы?  
— И тут в дело вступает пророчество вашей прапрапрабабки Мелинды Уоррен.  
— Да, про это было в книге, но там не очень подробно. Там есть лишь о том, что Мелинду обманул колдун, долгие годы втиравшийся к ней в доверие. Она полюбила его, а он украл её способности и обвинил в колдовстве. Её сожгли на костре собственные соседи. В книге больше про то, что опасно доверять свои секреты посторонним, а не про само пророчество. Даже текста нет.  
— Видимо, в вашей семье его передавали из уст в уста, не считая это чем-то важным. Но в подземном мире его знает каждый. «Вы можете убить меня, но не сможете убить мои силы. С каждым поколением ведьмы из моего рода будут становиться все сильнее и сильнее, до тех пор, пока не появятся три сестры. Вместе эти три сестры станут самыми могущественными ведьмами, которых только видел свет. Они будут добрыми ведьмами и будут бороться со злом. Они будут известны как Зачарованные». Но тут закралась маленькая ошибочка. Мелинда сказала «siblings», не «sisters». Но простые обыватели так сжились с мыслью, что ведьмами могут быть только женщины, считая оборотней отдельным видом нечисти, что не придали этому значению. Лишь в дневнике присутствовавшего при казни пастора оказалась точная версия. И Мэтт откопал её. И если ранее вас не рассматривали как угрозу, потому что ты не являешься «сестрой», то теперь всё будет иначе.

Стайлз замолчал и, наконец, взялся за еду, давая Дереку переварить полученную информацию. Но один вопрос по-прежнему оставался без ответа.

— Почему ты помогаешь нам? Почему предупредил? Почему убил Мэтта, в конце концов? Вы же на одной стороне. Разве ты не получишь какие-нибудь демонические бонусы, если сдашь нас? Повышение по службе, я не знаю?  
— У меня тоже есть поводы ненавидеть Триаду, — Стайлз выглядел чертовски серьёзным.  
— Это из-за твоей матери?  
— Не уверен, что готов обсуждать это с тобой. В конце концов, я просто парень, с которым ты переспал, а потом узнал, что я, вероятно, являюсь твоим заклятым врагом, и твои сёстры практически выжили меня из твоего дома. Не особо располагает к откровенности.  
— Я не мои сёстры, — Дерек был абсолютно серьёзен. И очень удивился, когда получил в ответ мягкую улыбку. Стайлз отодвинул пустую тарелку и откинулся на стуле, опасно балансируя на двух ножках.  
— Ты хороший парень, Дерек Хейл. Тот хороший парень из сказки, который верит хитрой лисе вопреки всем предостережениям. И попадает в ловушку.  
— И меня это вполне устраивает.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что хороший парень из сказки получает лису себе. И всё, что ему остаётся — удержать её. А у меня очень крепкая хватка. Главное — не сжигать лисью шкурку, верно?  
— Всё ещё наивен, как новорожденный щеночек, — Стайлз рассмеялся и принялся пожирать Дерека глазами.  
— Кстати, о наивности. Почему тебя не удивляет, что мы так мало знаем о прошлом своей семьи? Что наши мать и бабушка ни слова не сказали о книге или силах, которые могут в нас проснуться?  
— Я знаю про пожар, — Стайлз отвёл взгляд. Что ж, это было предсказуемо. Вряд ли такой въедливый человек… демон, как Стилински, упустил бы эту информацию.  
— Ты поэтому решил рассказать мне про Триаду? Был уверен, что мы ничего не знаем?  
— Лора выглядела такой напуганной, когда отбросила банку аспирина силой мысли. А твоё лицо, когда ты рванул в ванную сразу, как я кончил, вообще бесценно. Я буду хранить его в глубинах своей памяти и согреваться им в самые хмурые и тяжёлые дни.  
— Засранец.  
— Я же демон.  
— Как будто это тебя оправдывает. Кофе?  
— Не откажусь.

***  
— Мама всегда говорила, что мы похожи на людей больше, чем нам бы хотелось, — Стайлз прижался к Дереку, щекоча волосами шею. Они лежали на уютном диване прямо в офисе ресторана — сложно было ограничиться лишь ужином и кофе, оставшись наедине. — Мы точно так же подвержены влиянию эмоций и чувств. Обычно это тёмные порывы — алчность, гнев, тщеславие. Но невозможно вечно находиться лишь на одной половине шкалы. Я знаю, что такое удовольствие от хорошо выполненной работы. Я улыбаюсь, когда бариста рисует на кофейной пенке листик. Я помню тепло маминых рук и как она целовала отца перед уходом на работу. Она была адвокатом, кстати. Весьма подходящая работа для демона, в особенности для лисицы. Так они с отцом и познакомились. Она отмазала очередного богатенького торчка, а папа, бывший на тот момент помощником шерифа, вломился к ней в кабинет, сказав, что когда этот обдолбыш собьёт на пешеходном переходе одного из её детей, он первым придёт на похороны, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза. Честно говоря, и знать не хочу, как от взаимных колкостей и оскорблений они перешли к постели. Думаю, это был тот вид вражды, который полон сексуального напряжения. Ну, знаешь, когда герои романтического сюжета сначала орут друг на друга, а потом кидаются на шею оппонента с поцелуями. Когда отец сделал ей предложение, она отказалась. Не то что бы демонам было запрещено вступать в брак со смертными. Даже наоборот. Но обычно это были браки по расчёту, как у того колдуна с твоей прабабкой. Иные виды связей порицались и могли привести к неприятным последствиям. Так и вышло. Отец был настойчив, и мама сдалась под его напором. Сложно раз за разом отказываться от того, чего отчаянно жаждешь. А когда родился я, пришло письмо от членов Триады. Лора не так уж сильно ошиблась, предположив, что демоны воруют детей. На самом деле, всё гораздо хуже. Маме поставили ультиматум. Убить мужа и представить ребёнка членам Триады, или она понесёт наказание. Естественно, она отказалась.

— Они убили её? — Дерек почувствовал, как всё внутри мерзко сжалось. Он знал, каково это — терять близких, и абсолютную бесполезность заезженного «мне жаль».  
— То, что Триада сделала с ней, оказалось гораздо хуже смерти, — Стайлз поёрзал, спускаясь ниже. — Они запечатали её силы. Сначала всё было нормально. Мама жила жизнью обычного человека. Но вскоре запертая внутри сила, не имеющая выхода, начала сводить её с ума. Врачи не знали истинную причину ухудшения её самочувствия. Они поставили диагноз — лобно-височная деменция. Головные боли, потеря памяти, результаты МРТ — всё сходилось. Естественно, лечение не помогало, лишь облегчало симптомы. Но и этого не хватило надолго. Она забывала, кто она такая, но не это было самое страшное. Она не помнила, что является демоном, но отлично видела, что им являюсь я. Когда тебе десять, сложно смириться с тем, что твоя мать орёт тебе, что ты чудовище. Сложно простить её, когда она требует вышвырнуть тебя из палаты. Сложно помнить, что это из-за болезни, когда твой отец разрывается между тем, чтобы успокоить жену и утешить сына.  
— Почему Триада не забрала тебя? Почему они не убили твоего отца, как требовали этого от твоей матери?  
— Опасно оставлять несовершеннолетнего демона беспризорником. Это часто влечёт за собой проблемы, и хотя Триада намного меньше озабочена скрытностью тёмного мира, нежели Хозяин, они всё равно стараются сохранять наше существование в тайне. Я полукровка, и, несмотря на силу моей матери, родился довольно слабым в плане способностей. А это значило, что для их целей я был бесполезен. Так что нас с отцом оставили в покое, предварительно убедившись, что женщина, ослушавшаяся приказа, получила своё. Поэтому я сделаю всё, чтобы уничтожить Триаду.  
— Я бы хотел помочь тебе.  
— Твоя сестра не доверяет мне.  
— «Никогда не верь лисе. Даже если это маленькая лиса». Так бабушка всегда говорила. Но я… Я верю тебе.  
— Почему? — Стайлз приподнялся на локте, всматриваясь в лицо Дерека.  
— Ты говоришь правду, — Хейл накрыл ладонью его грудь, вслушиваясь в ровное сердцебиение.  
— Чёртовы волчьи штучки, — недовольно пробурчал Стилински и спрятал лицо у него на плече. Но Дерек всё равно почувствовал его улыбку.


	5. Chapter 5

Раздался стук, и бодрый юношеский голос, приглушённый входной дверью, произнёс:

— Добрый день, пиццу заказывали?  
— Дерек, ты заказывал пиццу? — крикнула Лора, приподнявшись с дивана.  
— Нет, может Кора? — Дерек оторвался от заметок к новому меню. — Откроешь?  
— Лень. Кора! — по-сержантски гаркнула сестра. — Твоя пицца приехала!  
— Я ничего не заказывала! — Кора перегнулась через перила второго этажа.  
— Ну, тогда пусть убирается к чёрту, — Лора покачала свесившейся через подлокотник ногой. Курьер снова постучал. Видимо грезил о чаевых.  
— Интересно, с чем пицца? — Дерек задумчиво пролистал рецепт и заменил базилик петрушкой. Он встал из-за стола и вышел в коридор, отпирая дверь. На пороге стоял парень, подозрительно крупный для такого высокого голоса. — Или ты ошибся адресом, или тебя разыграли, потому что мы ничего не заказывали, но если у тебя есть «Четыре сыра» или «Маргарита»…  
— Или «Мясная», — подала голос Лора.  
— …или «Мясная», я выкуплю заказ.

Курьер расплылся в улыбке и потянулся к термосумке. Засчитав это за положительный ответ, Дерек полез за бумажником, но стоило ему отвести взгляд, как волоски по всему его телу встали дыбом. Звериное чутьё так и вопило об опасности. Только это спасло его от огненной сферы, сорвавшейся с руки доставщика. Сгусток огня влетел в стену, оставляя на ней тлеющую подпалину. Лора взвизгнула и слетела с дивана, прячась за ним от второго удара. Дерек зарычал, чувствуя, как от трансформации хрустят кости его лица. Мир окрасился красным, а мышцы налились восхитительным ощущением мощи. Он схватил демона за горло, легко отрывая здоровяка от пола, но тут же почувствовал разряд тока, когда тот перехватил его руку чуть ниже локтя. Рука сразу отнялась, теряя подвижность. Отшвырнув мужчину в сторону, Хейл покрутил запястьем, стараясь восстановить чувствительность, и из-за этого пропустил летящий в него нож.

— Дерек, осторожно, — запоздало крикнула Лора. Она выскользнула из-за дивана и, прикрывая осевшего на пол брата, швырнула в демона сгустком силы. Фальшивый курьер налетел на стену и застонал. Он попытался вырваться, и Лора, предвкушая победу, нажала сильнее, но тут же почувствовала головокружение. Сила внутри неё таяла на глазах. Стоило напору ослабнуть, демон пошёл рябью и исчез, чтобы через мгновение оказаться у Лоры за спиной.

— Привет от Триады, — прошептал он у неё над ухом, сгущая магию в ладони, но спустившаяся на шум Кора опередила его.

Все трое Хейлов окружили замороженного демона и молча переглянулись. Дерек вытянул из живота нож, чувствуя, как хлынувшая было кровь постепенно останавливается — Стайлз не соврал насчёт регенерации.

— Кто это? — Кора легонько пнула нападавшего в голень. Тот даже не шелохнулся.  
— Слуга Триады, — Дерек огладил пальцами выпуклый розовый рубец — всё, что осталось от раны.  
— Заморозка долго не продержится, что будем делать?  
— Я свяжу его, а ты звони своему ручному демону.  
— Он не мой ручной демон, — Дерек закатил глаза и полез за телефоном. — Стайлз, у нас проблемы, ты можешь приехать?

Стайлз мог. Всего двадцать минут и три новых остановки времени спустя он шагнул в гостиную, где, смотанный скотчем, лежал парень в одежде курьера «Пицца Хат».

— Дайте угадаю, он привёз вам сплошь одну «Гавайскую»? Я бы тоже взбесился. Как вообще можно есть такую мерзость? — Стайлз опустился на корточки и щёлкнул обездвиженного парня по носу, что совершенно случайно совпало по времени с тем моментом, когда Корино заклятие спало. Глаза курьера заволокло черным, и он пошёл рябью, пытаясь переместиться в пространстве. Бледная от приложенных усилий Кора вновь остановила время и рухнула на диван, стирая испарину со лба.  
— Вы поймали демона, — Стайлз поднялся и отряхнул колени. Он вновь был в костюме, вероятно, примчавшись прямо из офиса. «Не ручной, как же» — пробормотала Кора, обмахиваясь газетой. Если Стилински и услышал её, но не подал вида.  
— А ты думал, мы реально вырубили доставщика? — фыркнула Лора. — Мы его уже четвёртый раз замораживаем, и с каждым разом он оживает всё быстрее. Нужно что-то придумать. Срочно.  
— А что тут придумывать? Сейчас подождём, когда время снова пойдёт, и я решу вашу маленькую проблему, — Стайлз впился взглядом в незваного гостя. И когда тот снова ожил и начал расплываться, он был готов.  
— Не так быстро, дружочек, — Стилински схватил парня за плечо, и рябь прекратилась. Он сместил руку демону на грудь, и из-под его ладони начали расползаться тёмные дымные щупальца. Лицо курьера покрылось трещинами и побледнело.  
— Предатель! — осклабилось существо, теряя человеческие черты, и рассыпалось пылью, будто было сделано из глины.  
— Ты убил его?! — Лора вытаращилась на горстку пепла.  
— А ты думала, я погрожу ему пальцем, дам леденец и отпущу? Это демон, он пришел убить вас и не остановился бы, не завершив начатое.  
— Ты убил человека! А если к нам придёт полиция? Если он и впрямь работал в доставке, и его отследят до последнего адреса?  
— Вытрите его отпечатки со двери, предложите офицерам проверить исходящие звонки с ваших телефонов. Если скажете, что никто к вам не приезжал, от вас сразу отстанут. Кстати, на улице нет его мопеда, так что я не стал бы волноваться. Скорее, полиция станет искать беднягу, чью форму и пиццу он стащил, потому что тот, вероятнее всего, мёртв. На вашем месте меня бы больше волновала собственная безопасность. Это была всего лишь первая попытка взять вас нахрапом, без подготовки, а Дерек уже получил нож в живот. Остальные будут действовать хитрее, подбираясь к вам поодиночке. Будут поджидать вас на работе и в колледже. Будут втираться в доверие, как Мэтт. Будут настраивать против вас окружающих и использовать изощрённые заклинания, от простой магии иллюзий до ритуалов и жертвоприношений. Если Триада нашла вас, они не остановятся, пока не добьются своего. Я уже устал что-то вам доказывать, но… — Стайлз пожевал губу, глядя куда-то поверх их голов, а потом поднял голову и уставился прямо Дереку в глаза. — Вы хотите жить спокойно или предпочтёте скрываться всю свою жизнь, вздрагивая от каждого шороха и всматриваясь в лица окружающих в поисках затаившегося в них зла? Если первое, то я готов вам помочь. Но вам придётся мне довериться.

Лора сжала губы и вскинула подбородок. Она встретилась взглядом со всё ещё бледной Корой, покосилась на окровавленную футболку брата и набрала в легкие побольше воздуха, как перед прыжком в воду.

— Что мы должны сделать?

Улыбка Стайлза не предвещала ничего хорошего.

***  
Высокий парень в одежде курьера материализовался в воздухе и рухнул на землю, взметнув вокруг себя пыль. Он оглянулся по сторонам и уже хотел с упоением вдохнуть родной горячий воздух адской пустоши, как вдруг услышал деликатное покашливание за своей спиной.

— Опять ты?!

На камне, подогнув под себя ноги, сидел тощий парень в деловом костюме. В руках у него был до боли знакомый нож, испачканный кровью ведьмы.

— О да, дружочек. Я уже успел тебя заждаться. Потратить так много времени на перерождение, — Стайлз поморщился, будто увидел таракана. — Я даже на мгновение решил, что смог убить тебя окончательно с первого раза. И как такой слабак вообще решился сунуться к Хейлам? Хотя план был неплох, признаю.  
— Кто бы говорил, — голос демона источал презрение, — твоих сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы развоплотить меня. Я тебя узнал, полукровка. У тебя даже нет истинной формы!  
— Ты так в этом уверен? — парень провёл ладонью по лицу, будто срывая невидимую маску, и демон испуганно попятился.  
— Ты не… Но почему тогда?  
— Некоторые козыри стоит держать при себе.  
— Они не знают, кто ты, — ошарашенно прошептал он.  
— И не узнают, — и, щёлкнув пальцами, Стайлз вызвал столб огня. Подперев рукой голову, он ещё какое-то время следил за языками пламени, пока от неудачливого демона не осталось даже пепла, а потом растворился в воздухе.

***  
Стайлз сморгнул, избавляясь от ряби перед глазами. Переход в приёмную всегда давался тяжело, но это и не удивительно. Хочешь отвадить незваных гостей — обеспечь холодный приём. Придя в себя, парень наткнулся на холодный взгляд профессиональной стервы. Демоница, исполнявшая роль секретарши в этом жутковатом местечке, замаскированном под шикарный офис, была второй ступенью защиты, ограждавшей членов Триады от назойливых посетителей.

— Вызови Асмодея, — Стайлз повёл рукой, и над его ладонью замерцала сфера, внутри которой угадывались три тела, лежащих вповалку со связанными руками. — У меня есть то, что ему нужно.

Девушка прищурилась, но стоило ей рассмотреть лица пленников, как она быстро нажала кнопку на коммуникаторе, протараторив что-то на латыни. Первый среди равных не заставил себя долго ждать. Отпустив девушку взмахом руки, он удивительно человеческим жестом поддёрнул мантию и опустился в кресло. Его полностью чёрные, лишённые зрачков и радужки глаза, казались неподвижными, но Стайлз был уверен — Асмодей смотрит прямо на него.

— Показывай.

Стилински вновь сотворил иллюзию, где трое Хейлов, именуемых в пророчестве Зачарованными, неподвижно лежали на пыльном деревянном полу. Можно было подумать, что они мертвы, но их грудные клетки медленно, едва заметно вздымались.

— Они… спят? — тон Асмодея был ужасающе безразличным, когда он жестом велел Стилински сесть напротив. Но они оба знали, как обстоят дела.  
— Очень крепким сном. И не проснутся ближайшие двадцать четыре часа. Или двенадцать, или тридцать шесть. Это не та информация, которой я готов с вами поделиться.  
— Как ты их поймал? — мужчина встал и обошёл парня, заинтересованно рассматривая того со всех сторон. Оказавшись у него за спиной, демон остановился, но его присутствие явственно ощущалось, будто рядом была высоковольтная линия. Стайлз немного втянул голову в плечи, но продолжил весьма бодрым тоном.  
— Я лис, мы умеем втираться в доверие. А ещё мы мастера соблазнения и иллюзий. Мне достаточно было прыгнуть к одному из них в койку. Немного ласки, немного кошмаров, пара тонких намёков, и вот парнишка Хейлов уже готовит сонное зелье, описанное в книге, чтобы избавиться от сновидений. После мне осталась сущая безделица — проследить, чтобы его варево попало в общий заварочный чайник.  
— Замечательно, и где они? — демон слегка наклонился вперёд, заглядывая Стайлзу через плечо и пытаясь рассмотреть детали.  
— Не так быстро, — Стилински щёлкнул пальцами, и изображение исчезло. — Сначала обсудим плату.  
— А ты дерзкий. Прямо как горстка пепла, — Асмодей вышел у него из-за спины и зажег маленький лепесток пламени между пальцев. Но в эту игру можно было играть и вдвоём.  
— Сожжёте меня, они очнутся и найдут рядом записку с заклинанием, открывающим портал в это место. Или не в это, но, определённо в наш план. Триада, безусловно, сильна, но кто знает, скольких из вас они успеют положить, пока вы обуздаете их. Вдруг пророчество Мелинды Уоррен не врёт. Вы готовы рискнуть?  
— А ты всё предусмотрел. Чего ты хочешь?  
— Я хочу занять место одного из твоих друзей, — Стайлз улыбнулся, отметив, как взметнулась бровь его собеседника. — Сам выбери, какого. Не такая уж большая плата за избавление от выродков Мелинды. Что скажешь?  
— Что если, ты обманываешь меня? Лисы — мастера иллюзий, ты сам это отметил.  
— Я готов внести плату вперёд. Ты откроешь мне портал в вашу нору, где вы там обычно прячетесь. Я перемещусь туда, увижу твоих подельников оглушенными или обездвиженными, ну или одного из них, если ты готов выбрать кандидата на выбывание сам. Далее всё просто. Я перемещаю на наш план Хейлов, убиваю одного из вас и занимаю его место. Ты получаешь Зачарованных, господи, что за название такое дурацкое, я получаю власть. Все довольны. А если я обману тебя, сможешь просто захлопнуть портал — не будучи членом Триады выбраться я не смогу и буду полностью в вашей власти.

Асмодей шагнул к парню вплотную, давя своей мощью и сверля взглядом, но тот лишь склонил голову на бок, не отводя глаз. Он протянул руку и вопросительно вскинул брови. Ладонь верховного демона оказалась сухой и горячей. Как пески адских пустошей.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Писалось под: Lord Of The Lost - Cut Me Out

Стайлз открыл глаза и осмотрелся. Он оказался в каменном гроте, окруженный колоннами и факелами. Белая дымка портала медленно затухала под его ногами. Асмодей, закутанный в бордовую мантию, стоял прямо перед ним. У его ног лежал тощий мужчина, скованный пепельными жгутами заклятья. Нижняя часть его лица тоже была перехвачена одним из щупалец, не дававшим произнести ни звука. Стилински довольно ухмыльнулся, рассматривая свой «подарок».

— Так и думал, что ты выберешь Кандора. Вы с Белиалом слишком давние друзья, чтобы ты пошёл против него. Что ж, это меня вполне устроит.  
— Время получить оплату, — пророкотал Белиал, появляясь из тени. Его гротескная фигура возвышалась над присутствующими минимум на полфута, втаптывая в землю своей мощью.  
— Как прикажут мои повелители, — парень шутливо поклонился и исчез буквально на мгновение, чтобы вновь появиться в окружении бессознательного семейства Хейлов. Их руки и ноги были крепко смотаны скотчем, а одежду покрывала пыль и мазки сажи. Ноздри Белиала возбуждённо дёрнулись. Асмодей вёл себя более сдержанно, но выглядел довольным. Он втянул носом воздух, ощущая под запахами человеческих тел и магии нотки мандрагоры — основного ингредиента сонного зелья. Парень нервно переступил с ноги на ногу и кашлянул, привлекая внимание.

— Я выполнил свою часть сделки. Могу я теперь получить его, — Стайлз кивнул на Кандора, — место? Это ведь так работает? Убиваешь предшественника и становишься одним из вас, верно?

Вместо ответа Асмодей мягко и снисходительно засмеялся. Белиал вторил ему рокочущим басом.

— Ты правда решил, что убийства поверженного чужими руками Кандора хватит, чтобы удостоиться чести стать членом Триады? Это победа — не твоя заслуга, мальчишка. Мы уже давно подумывали о том, чтобы заменить его. Слишком мало от него пользы и слишком много шума. А тут такая удача — его обездвиженное тело стало ключом к Зачарованным. Ты же, наглец, будешь вышвырнут отсюда. Живым или мёртвым — будет зависеть от того, те ли ведьмы перед нами, которых мы так долго искали, — и Асмодей наклонился над старшей из девушек, отбрасывая прядь волос с её лица. По крайней мере, попытался. Его пальцы ощутили лишь пустоту. Он двинул рукой глубже, и иллюзия растаяла. Под ней оказался ворох ношеной одежды, пахнущий сильной магией и облитый сонной настойкой. Демон испепелил обманку и встретился взглядом с трикстером.

— Э-э-эм… Упс?  
— Лисы, — презрительно хмыкнул Асмодей и зажег в ладони огненную сферу. — Сплошной мех и абсолютно никаких мозгов. Только и можете задом вертеть. Твои последние слова?  
— Мне нечего сказать, — парень нервно сглотнул и отвёл взгляд. — Разве что, кроме этого.

Блеснула острая сталь, и Асмодей ухмыльнулся, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Для его восприятия нож летел слишком медленно, будто продирался сквозь густой сироп. Демон вскинул руку, чтобы перехватить клинок и отправить его обратно, успевая при этом перекинуться с Белиалом смеющимися взглядами. А потом нож на мгновение исчез, и тело мужчины прошила боль, а Белиал уже оседал на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене. Его горло было разодрано. Разодрано слишком сильно даже для демона.

— Что это? — выдохнул он, ощупывая резную рукоять торчавшего из его груди ножа.  
— Так и знал, что не стоит вам верить, — Стайлз подошёл ближе, выдёргивая испачканное чёрной кровью лезвие и втыкая его снова, уже под челюсть.  
— Но как-х-х-х?..  
— Я очень хорош в планах, — Стилински улыбнулся, взмахом руки поджег оба тела, и сиплый шёпот демона оборвался окончательно.

***  
То, как они устроились вокруг кухонного стола, напоминало Дереку сцену из дешёвого боевика.

— Кора, тебе достаётся самое сложное задание. Сдержать Асмодея, пока я не надеру ему зад.  
— Легче лёгкого, я уже замораживала демонов прежде.  
— Не путай тёплое с мягким. Это сильнейший член Триады. Ему твоя заморозка, что встречный ветер. Но если продержишься чуть больше секунды, мне этого хватит.

Кора нахмурила свои аккуратные бровки и кивнула. В этот момент она так сильно напомнила Дереку его самого в детстве, что у него в груди потеплело от нежности.

— Дерек, ты должен сварить сонное зелье. Хоть ты и оборотень, но в тебе достаточно магии, чтобы оно вышло рабочим.  
— А почему я не могу сварить зелье? — Лора угрожающе прищурилась.  
— Потому что это сложнее, чем сварить спагетти, — Стайлз закатил глаза.  
— Она и этого не может, — прыснула Кора и увернулась от подзатыльника.  
— Дерек хороший повар, и это тоже один из ведьмовских талантов.  
— Всегда знала, что это не его заслуга. Чёртов читер, — пробормотала Лора, но Дерек с его новым суперслухом всё равно услышал. Настало время старшей из сестёр уворачиваться от затрещины.  
— Пока мы с Корой разбираемся с Асмодеем, Дерек и Лора должны уложить Белиала. Я на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что они пустят Кандора в расход. А если и нет, то нам же проще. Он самый слабый из троицы.  
— И как мы это сделаем? Особенно если будем лежать вповалку со связанными руками.  
— А вы и не будете, Лора. За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я же мастер иллюзий. Моих сил хватит, чтобы сотворить ваши спящие копии. Вашей задачей будет незаметно отойти в сторону под заклятием невидимости. Идите медленно и очень тихо, я не смогу держать маскировку, если вы ускоритесь. Когда зайдёте Белиалу в спину, Лора отбросит его к стене, а Дерек вырвет ему горло. Зубами или когтями на твой выбор, хмуроволк. Но имей ввиду. Белиал здоровый лось, и у тебя будет только один шанс. И, пожалуйста, не делайте глупостей, это моя работа. Все всё поняли? Да начнутся игры!

***  
Когда огонь потух, оставляя на камнях два изломанных обугленных тела, Дерек, наконец, выдохнул. Спутанный демон — вроде его звали Кандор — сверлил Стайлза злобным взглядом, но ничего не мог сделать. Дереку на мгновение стало жаль его. Одно дело — умереть от руки врага, и совсем другое — оказаться преданным своими же союзниками. А этот бедняга вообще умудрился словить комбо. Чтобы избавиться от сентиментальности, Хейл вспомнил нож фальшивого курьера, входящий в его живот, и даже успел порадоваться, что обошлось без травм.

А потом всё пошло вразрез с намеченным планом. Вместо того, чтобы быстро добить демона и вернуть их всех домой, Стайлз шагнул к Кандору и ухватил его за волосы. Слишком много личного было в этом жесте, и у Дерека кошки заскребли на душе.

— Ну привет, помнишь меня? — Стилински погладил большим пальцем кляп, и тот рассыпался пеплом, возвращая демону возможность говорить.  
— Я не обязан знать в лицо всякий мусор, — мужчина захрипел, пытаясь вырваться, но путы, наложенные двумя верховными демонами, держали крепко. — Думаешь, если ты лёг под ведьму, то сможешь залезть на самый верх? Даже убив нас, ты не обретёшь могущество. Наше место займут более сильные твои собратья, а ты так и останешься грязью у их ног.  
— Оу, прошу прощения. Боюсь, моя маскировка тебя несколько дезинформировала относительно моих возможностей, — и Стайлз как-то странно дёрнулся, вздрогнув всем телом и слегка запрокинув голову. Его кожа побледнела, а под глазами залегли тени. А ещё от него повеяло Силой. Именно так, с большой буквы. Дерек явственно ощутил во рту запах железа, истлевшей ткани и гари, будто спустился в старый склеп.

— Асмодей сказал, что ты кицуне, но это не… Кто ты?  
— Пожалуй, мне сразу стоило представиться, как подобает, во избежание всех этих вопросов. Стайлз Стилински. Сын Клаудии Стилински, твоей госпожи, которую ты предал.  
— Ты? Но как ты?.. — демон принялся мямлить, проглатывая слова. — Ты же родился слабым, практически человеком!  
— Моя мать была лисицей, не стоило верить ей на слово.  
— Но я сам видел…  
— Вы видели лишь то, что хотели увидеть — жалкий плод кровосмешения. Вы были настолько самоуверенны, что даже не заметили отсутствие одного из её хвостов. Она с лёгкостью рассталась с ним, чтобы сделать мою силу невидимой для окружающих. Её магия ослабла с годами, но держится до сих пор. Ты столько лет служил той, чьё место занял, но ни на шаг не приблизился к её величию. Она обхитрила вас всех, — с каждым словом Стайлз заводился всё сильнее. Его лицо исказилось от ненависти.  
— Вот только это её не спасло. Твоя мать расслабилась непозволительно сильно для верховного демона. А ещё она была против свержения Хозяина. Так что, считай, сама напросилась. Асмодею с Белиалом нужен был лишь повод, чтобы избавиться от неё. И я дал им его, заменив её противозачаточные на пустышки.  
— В смысле «для верховного демона»? — подала голос Лора. И поёжилась под неожиданно холодным взглядом трикстера. Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, будто услышал надоедливую муху, которую всё никак не удаётся прогнать, и, повинуясь его молчаливой команде, на запястьях и лодыжках Хейлов сомкнулись тяжелые цепи, своими концами вроставшие в пол.

— Стайлз, что всё это значит?! — Дерек попробовал сдвинуться с места, но длины цепей не хватило даже не полшага.  
— Я немного не договорил, когда рассказывал о своей семье. Моя мама была не просто сильным демоном. Она сама была частью Триады. Пока кое-кто не начал метить на её место, — Стайлз отпустил волосы Кандора, и тот вновь ткнулся лицом в пол. Поигрывая призванным в ладонь кинжалом, парень медленно обошёл корчащегося на земле демона и пнул его в плечо, заставив перевернуться на спину так, чтобы видеть его лицо. — И она была достаточно сильна, чтобы сделать из своего сына Пустого.  
— Она призвала Ногицуне. Вот пизданутая сука! — восхищенно и одновременно испуганно произнёс Кандор. — Но как она смогла?  
— Жажда мести, пара капель лисьей крови и много всепоглощающей ненависти. Она знатно повеселилась, проводя ритуал за пару дней до вашего прихода. А ещё она оставила мне письмо. Рассказала, кто заварил всю эту кашу. Моя мать знала, что я буду достаточно силён для той роли, которую она мне отвела. Она хотела, чтобы я занял её место в Триаде, не давая вам сделать задуманное. Но я не успел. Да и не слишком хотел, если честно. Ногицуне не особо любят, когда им указывают, такова уж наша природа. А ещё у нас своеобразное чувство юмора. Ведь главной просьбой моей матери было сохранить баланс. И я сделаю это для неё, но немного не так, как она хотела.  
— Тебе никогда не нужно было место твоей матери, — не веря собственным словам, прошептал демон. — Ты хочешь вернуть Хозяина! Стать им!

Стайлз ухмыльнулся и «подстрелил» демона из указательного пальца.

— О чём он говорит, Стайлз? — Дерек непонимающе уставился на Стилински. Лора с Корой ошарашенно молчали, боясь даже пошевелиться — сила Стайлза давила на плечи, будто тонны ледяной воды, прижимающие ко дну.  
— Твой дружок, ведьмовское ты отродье, поимел нас всех, — демон захохотал.  
— Ну, раз мы со всем разобрались, пора заканчивать, — парень убрал нож, обхватил одной ладонью подбородок Кандора, другой сжал затылок и, идеально попадая в надменные интонации Асмодея, спросил. — Твои последние слова?  
— Никогда не верь лисе.  
— В самую точку, мудачила, — и Стайлз резким движением свернул демону шею.

И земля вздрогнула.

Что-то неуловимо изменилось в этом месте, лишившимся последнего из своих хозяев. Будто лопнула какая-то невидимая преграда, сдерживавшая что-то гораздо более страшное, чем Триада. Краем глаза Дерек заметил какое-то движение на полу. На мгновение ему показалось, что это мириады насекомых ползут, шелестя хитиновыми лапками, но это была пыль. В полном отсутствии ветра она двигалась по полу сама, игнорируя законы природы. Пыль стелилась по каменным плитам, огибая колонны и факелы и собираясь в густой вихрь, в центре которого стоял Стайлз. Черные мелкие песчинки поднимались всё выше, забираясь парню под одежду, проникая в рот и уши, забиваясь под веки, пока полностью не окутали тело Стилински. Последнее, что Дерек успел рассмотреть — кривящиеся в ухмылке губы и потемневшие глаза цвета мёда, теряющие свой горчичный оттенок. Когда пыль опала, перед ним стоял уже не Стайлз. Его кожа была болезненно-бледной, гораздо белее, чем раньше, под глазами залегли тёмно-лиловые тени, а белок и радужка стали непроглядно-чёрными, сливаясь со зрачком.

— Ну что, хороший парень? Получил свою лисицу? — прошелестел он и щелкнул пальцами. Дерек вздрогнул, но этот щелчок был не по его душу. Рядом со Стайлзом появилась стройная брюнетка, искупавшая его в презрении в приёмной всего пару часов назад, сейчас казавшихся вечностью. Она впилась в парня благоговейным взглядом и пала на колени, выражая покорность.

— Вы снова с нами, Хозяин. Что я могу для вас сделать?  
— Проводи моих гостей, детка. Я хочу, чтобы они как можно скорее оказались в мире людей. А потом собери всех. Время чествовать нового Хозяина.

Демоница склонила голову, и Дерек почувствовал, как проваливается в бездну.


	7. Эпилог

Всё, на что Хейл был способен, выбравшись в клуб — уныло сидеть у стойки и тянуть пиво. Но дома было гораздо хуже. После убийства Триады и воцарения нового Хозяина нападения прекратились, и сёстры с удвоенной силой взялись за Дерека. Под двумя взглядами — «я же говорила» Лориным и «бедняжка-Дерек» Кориным — у него начиналось несварение. Заказав бармену ещё бутылку, Дерек повернулся лицом к танцполу, непроизвольно ища в толпе знакомую фигуру, ту единственную, которая его интересовала. Понимание, что это ужасно глупо, и мысль, что невозможно влюбиться в человека за пару недель и полдюжины встреч, ввергала в уныние.

— Привет. Угостить тебя? — от знакомого голоса у Дерека шерсть встала дыбом. Он не видел Стайлза с того момента, как тот вышвырнул их из логова Триады. И не уверен, что хотел бы видеть. Хотя кому он врёт. Конечно, хотел. Зато точно не хотел хотеть.

Стайлз выглядел так же, как в день их знакомства. Румяный, с сияющими глазами и озорной улыбкой. Вот только ему больше не было нужды скрываться. Его сила сбивала с ног, и Дерек завидовал обычным людям, способным спокойно танцевать и напиваться в эпицентре этого торнадо. Под взглядом демона Хейл чувствовал себя абсолютно беззащитным. А загнанный в угол зверь предпочитал атаковать.

— Та слезливая история про мёртвую мать тоже была частью плана? — выпалил он и тут же пожалел о своих словах, но уже поздно было идти на попятную. По-хорошему, ему не нужно было начинать этот разговор. — Что из твоих слов вообще было правдой? Эта женщина действительно была тебе небезразлична?  
— Да, я любил её, но желание отомстить нисколько не мешало мне желать власти.  
— И ты действительно не знал, кто я, когда флиртовал со мной?  
— Я ни разу не солгал тебе за всё это время. — Стайлз придвинулся чуть ближе, стараясь заглянуть в глаза. Дерек отшатнулся, чувствуя волну ярости, огнём текущую по венам.  
— Ты использовал нас. Как приманку. Ты затащил нас в самое логово врага, преследуя свои интересы. Мои сёстры могли пострадать.  
— Эта битва была неизбежна, ты же слышал пророчество. Но благодаря мне, она прошла на наших условиях.  
— На твоих условиях. Вот только пророчество оказалось бракованным. Вместо того, чтобы уничтожить зло, мы породили куда большее, — Дерек уже практически кричал. — Мы должны бороться с такими, как ты, а я могу думать лишь о том, как объяснить сёстрам, что я не хочу тебя убивать.

Дерек сглотнул и уставился на горлышко бутылки, желая иметь возможность окунуться в неё целиком. Захлебнуться дешевым пивом, которое отдавало мылом. Захлебнуться, и не видеть наглые карие глаза.

— Останься со мной, и сможешь бороться со злом до конца своих дней, — Стайлз ухмыльнулся и слегка толкнул Хейла плечом.  
— Что? — Дерек ошарашенно вытаращился на него, чувствуя, как злость и отчаяние рассеиваются, словно туман под ярким солнцем.  
— Мелинда не уточнила, в чём должна заключаться ваша борьба, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Ты можешь бороться с моими грязными кружками, которые я всегда оставляю у кровати, а потом сам же о них запинаюсь. Можешь бороться с моей привычкой засыпать, зарывшись в бумаги, а потом стенать, что испортил их, залив слюнями. Есть миллион гораздо более приятных способов победить меня, — и демон придвинулся ещё ближе, обдавая ухо Дерека жарким дыханием. — Как насчёт надрать злу зад, Дерек, м? И я сейчас не фигурально выражаюсь.

Юркий язык коснулся его шеи, и Дерек вздрогнул. Он резко обернулся и вцепился вылезшими когтями в чужие предплечья. Стайлз смотрел на него тёмными блестящими глазами, в которых отражались его собственные, светящиеся неоном. Кожа демона была белее бумаги и оказалась холодной на ощупь, когда он обвил пальцами шею оборотня. Во тьме и суматохе клуба никто не обращал на них внимания, и Дерек не выдержал. Он выпустил клыки и зарычал, позволяя миру окраситься в красный.

Спустя минуту Стайлз уже тащил его через толпу, ловко работая локтями. Он молча впихнул его в туалет, выбрал пустую кабинку и ногой распахнул дверь. В холодном электрическом свете он походил на наркошу, надеющегося вытрясти дозу у дилера. Хотя зависимым здесь ощущал себя только Дерек.

Стоило облезлой щеколде войти в пазы, как Стайлз запустил руки Хейлу под футболку, оставляя на его коже мелкие царапины от тупых человеческих ногтей. Услышав предупреждающий рык, он развернулся к мужчине спиной, сделал неуловимое движение рукой, и ремень Дерека сам вылетел из шлёвок. Ладони Стайлза легли на пахнущую хлоркой дверь, и демон запрокинул голову, оголяя бледную шею. Дерек скользнул когтями по его животу, задрав дизайнерскую рубашку, и холодная бархатистая кожа стала шершавой от мурашек. Это проклятое тело хотелось сминать, сжимать до хруста, до вскрика и болезненного стона. И вспомнив, что перед ним не человек, Дерек отпустил себя. Стоило ему надавить чуть сильнее, и под пальцами брызнула кровь. Стилински застонал и прогнулся ещё сильнее, поддаваясь, подставляясь, сплетая идеальную ловушку для звериной сущности Хейла. Звякнула о кафель и укатилась куда-то в сторону вырванная с мясом пуговица, джинсы упали на грязный пол, и Дерек, наконец, прижался членом к неестественно белым бёдрам. Белья на Стайлзе не было.

Они трахались, как одержимые, если так можно сказать про демона и оборотня. В какой-то момент хлипкая дверь слетела с петель под их напором. Всё, что успел сделать Стилински — подхватить её своей силой, заставляя парить в проёме, прикрывая их от чужих глаз. Потеряв опору, он был вынужден закинуть руки Дереку за шею, чтобы не рухнуть. Хейл жадно вздёргивал его за бёдра, практически отрывая от пола, и вновь насаживал на себя. Стайлз вывернул голову, насколько ему позволяла поза, и от вида красных искусанных губ Дереку захотелось завыть. Он сдёрнул парня со своего члена, повернул к себе лицом и, вновь подхватив под бёдра, принялся долбиться в него прямо на весу, жадно целуя.

— Оставь меня себе, волче. Я буду твоим, а ты — моим, — Стайлз застонал Дереку в рот. Его дыхание было частым и поверхностным, а слова — хриплыми и невнятными.  
— Зачем я тебе? Теперь весь ад у твоих ног.  
— Мы, лисы, очень жадные существа. Давай, Дерек, решайся. Оставь себе лису, хороший парень. Пусть у этой сказки будет хороший конец, — и Стилински забился в его руках, пачкая спермой свою окровавленную рубашку.

Дерек дёрнулся, как от пощёчины. Его будто холодной водой окатило, как дворового пса, слишком шумно сношавшегося под хозяйскими окнами. Не будет хорошего конца. Не с этим существом, так рьяно прикидывающимся человеком. Счастливый конец невозможен, когда острые зубья капкана сжимают твою ногу, дробя кости и разрезая жилы. На этой мысли оргазм и настиг его, принеся с собой отступившую было тоску и безысходность.

Оставляя привычно разомлевшего Стилински прямо там, в тесной кабинке клубного туалета, Дерек ненавидел его за эти чувства. Но гораздо больше он ненавидел себя, когда мысленно поклялся, что это было в последний раз.

***  
— Убирайся, — Дерек отвернулся, показывая, что разговора не будет. Он сидел в своём ресторане посреди ночи и методично напивался, заперев все двери на замок и задвинув засовы. Но когда это останавливало Стилински.  
— Я принёс тебе подарок, — у того в руках была стеклянная банка из-под майонеза, заполненная чем-то, похожим на пепел.  
— Что это? — спросил Хейл, даже не взглянув на нарушителя своего спокойствия. Они так ни разу и не встретились после клуба. Даже не поговорили. Дерек сбрасывал все звонки и удалял сообщения, не читая их и чувствуя себя при этом капризной девицей.  
— Не что, а кто, — Стайлз поставил банку на стойку, перегнулся через неё и без спроса потянулся за стаканом, наливая и себе тоже.  
— Ты убил одного из своих прислужников для меня? Как благородно с твоей стороны делать за нас всю работу, — Дерек вновь наполнил бокал. С некоторых пор он отвратительно медленно пьянел.  
— Тот, кто сейчас находится в этой банке, виновен в смерти твоей семьи, — стакан треснул в его руке, и резкий запах алкоголя смешался с ароматом крови. Дерек поднял ладонь к лицу, рассеянно наблюдая, как порезы постепенно затягиваются, выталкивая из себя мелкие осколки. Он не стал задавать никаких вопросов — зная манеру Стилински, в этом не было нужды.

«И когда я успел изучить его?» — Дерек с горечью взглянул на пролитый алкоголь.

— Когда я искал о вас информацию через компьютер отца, я заодно скачал старые файлы о расследовании пожара. Думал, может, кто-то в вашей семье обладал огненной магией, которую не мог контролировать. Там я наткнулся вот на это фото, — Стайлз выложил на стол немного помятый снимок с изображением одной из уцелевших стен, на которой можно было рассмотреть до ужаса узнаваемое пятно от огненной сферы. — Когда я понял, что вы — потомки Мелинды Уоррен, которая была кем угодно, но только не огненной ведьмой, я сразу заподозрил, что с пожаром не всё ладно.  
— Кто он? — наконец смог выдавить Дерек. В горле предательски пересохло, и он, за неимением стакана, приложился прямо к бутылке.  
— Она. Одна из ваших соседок. Возможно, ты её помнишь. Горячая такая блондинка, переехала в Бэйкон Хиллз за пару месяцев до пожара со своим жутковатым отцом.  
— Мисс «зови меня просто Кейт» Арджент, — Дерек закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул.  
— На самом деле они не были родственниками. Джерард был сильным колдуном, связавшим себя контрактом с демоницей. Они путешествовали по стране и убивали целые семейства ведьм. В день пожара Кейт зашла к твоей матери и попросила воспользоваться вашей духовкой, посетовав на то, что у отца день рождения, а в их новом доме кухня прямо-таки доисторическая. Твоя мать была гостеприимной женщиной и пригласила её внутрь. Покидая прихожую, Кейт оставила входную дверь открытой. Пока она отвлекала твою мать разговорами, Джерард пробрался в дом и убил всех твоих родственников, одного за другим. Ему было плевать, что среди них были обычные люди — мужья и жёны потомков рода Уоррен. Он убил даже детей, у которых не мог отнять способности, потому что они ещё не пробудились. Когда Джерард добрался до кухни, Кейт попыталась оглушить твою мать, но та догадалась, в чём дело. Она сцепилась с Джерардом, ещё не зная, что в доме уже некого защищать. Твоя мать была сильной ведьмой, но с двумя противниками ей было не сладить. Она уже умирала, когда смогла добить колдуна его же кинжалом. Как только контракт был расторгнут в связи со смертью одного из участников, Кейт получила возможности сбежать. Но перед тем, как смыться, она успела поджечь дом. Вот только там уже некому было гореть.

Дерек зажмурился, чувствуя, как по щекам катятся слёзы. Его семья не сгорела заживо. Они умерли быстро, не ощущая, как плоть стекает с костей, будто тающий воск. Стайлз слез со стула и положил руку ему на плечо.

Так они и замерли, глядя на серый пепел в стеклянной ловушке. Неизвестно, что за мысли роились в голове у Стайлза в тот момент, но Дерек мог думать лишь о том, что сказки врут. Невозможно потерять лису, если она решила стать твоей. Нарушь хоть тысячу правил и соверши сотню ошибок. Расскажи её тайну, сожги её шкурку, выкинь хвост — лисе будет плевать. Дерек протянул руку и смахнул банку с останками Кейт Арджент на пол.

— Убирайся, Стайлз.  
— Как скажешь, хороший парень, — прохладная ладонь исчезла, а спустя минуту хлопнула входная дверь. Дерек облокотился о стойку и уткнулся лицом в предплечья. Он смог отказать. Снова. Но это был лишь ещё один шаг по направлению к пропасти. В памяти всплыли слова Стайлза, произнесённые, казалось, долгие годы назад.

«Сложно раз за разом отказываться от того, чего отчаянно жаждешь».

Сейчас он понимал Клаудию Стилински, как никто другой. Закрывая ресторан и двигаясь в сторону дома, Дерек не мог думать о пропасти и тех опасностях, что она таит. Он мог думать лишь о шагах, ведущих к ней.


End file.
